Miraculous Divas
by BlueManiac359
Summary: Adrien and Marinette grew up together until the current Diva passed on. Marinette becomes the next Diva leaving Adrien with nothing but a pendant. At first Adrien doesn't understand where she went until much later. Now on a mission to find his princess he meets others who have the same mission, just on different terms. Synchronicity AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Another crossover between Miraculous Ladybug and Vocaloid. The song that inspired this is the Synchronicity trilogy**

Chapter 1

An unknown, unseen realm covered in darkness, where the only light comes from the crystals set around the cavern. The guardian Kwami stands alone, listening to the sorrowful prayer being sung within, doomed to guard the lair of a dragon. To calm the soul of the powerful and merciless dragon all divas, young women who have been taken from their homes, never stopped singing until the bitter end. Many Divas have lost their lives, their last thoughts of nothing. While listening to the prayer the present Diva sings, the song dies off and a dull thud is heard past the large doors, followed by a roar, and thus history repeats itself.

 **Elsewhere**

"ADRIEN! Where are you?" running through the halls is a young french-asian girl in a simple white under dress and pale maroon vest and skirt with apron. The front of the vest and apron covered in flour from helping her parents within the mansion's kitchen. Her family has joined the work staff when the wife of the aristocrat visited their bakery once long ago, and fell in love with the pastries the family made there. Later asking in they would come work in the mansion's kitchens. Since then Marinette and the youngest son of the family, Adrien, have been best friends.

Once she spots the boy in question she slows down when she spots the boy's father beside him. The two once shared the same bright blonde hair until the older man's turned grey. The boy who has been her friend since the two have met inherited his mother bright green eyes, his clothes are black tights, white collared shirt, and forest green vest. Marinette keeps her distance from the two to avoid the older man, knowing he doesn't approve of her heritage, or friendship. She hides behind a nearby corner to avoid detection.

Once Adrien's father leaves his son alone, Adrien turns and spots one of Marinette's blackish-blue pigtails behind the corner, and makes his way over. Upon hearing the slight steps approaching Marinette looks to see her friend making his way over. Getting up, and dusting herself off to the best of her ability she stays where she is to avoid being seen by Adrien's father should he return. "Hey Marinette, I heard you were looking for me. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner my dad had to give me my daily lecture."

knowing all about the lectures Adrien gets she responds "I hope it wasn't about me again, I only wanted to give you this." Reaching into her pocket of her apron Marinette pulls out a little pendant carved into the form of a cat. The fur area burned to give it a more black like appearance with a hole in the arch of the back for the simple string allowing it to be worn around someone's neck. Placing it around Adriens neck she watches his reaction to see if he likes it. "I remember how you liked the black cat that used to come by for food. I tried to get it as close as I could, but I didn't want it to bring you bad luck."

Adrien takes to newly adorned pendant in hand to get a closer look at it. Once he places it back down to rest against his chest he pulls out another wooden pendant from his vest pocket. The pendant like the first one is carved out of wood in the shape of an insect, this one a ladybug. The black spots are also burned to give it more character. The hole was placed at the top. "I didn't know what to do for yours, until a ladybug landed on the piece of wood I was carving from. I remember that my mother once told me how a ladybug stands for luck, but I can't remember what for." Placing the pendant in Marinette's hand the two than go off to play, unknowing of those who watched from the building.

 **Inside**

The guards escorting and messenger from the king were talking to about a maiden to replace the recent Diva, who Gabriel knew all too well. As the walk down a corridor they look out to spot two children. Their attention going to the girl, who even with the shabby clothes shown just as brightly as any of the past diva's "Excuse me, but who is that girl out there playing beside your son?" The messenger asks Gabriel Agreste.

The Master of the Mansion looks out the same window to see his son playing with the kitchen help once again. Looking to the Messenger and his two escorts an idea suddenly arrives. "That girl is the daughter of some of the kitchen staff we have here. My late wife hired them, but the daughter reminds me too much of her." 'As well as why she is gone.' He thinks to himself. The escorts and messenger than converse amongst themselves until finally turning back to Gabriel "The girl is much older than we would like, but we think that she would work for the next Diva." Mr. Agreste pretends to think about it until finally he says "I will allow you to take the girl if you allow my sons to be suitors for the king's daughter when they come of age."

The three visitors go back to conversing once again shocked by the mere prospect of the agreement Mr. Agreste has proposed to them. After thinking about it they agree, and say they will be back tonight for the girl. Gabriel goes back to looking out the window, once the distraction and reminder is gone, perhaps his son can finally be useful to him again.

 **That Night**

The Dupain-Chengs just finished their responsibilities in the kitchen, and head toward the exit to see their daughter waiting for them at the door. Each taking a hand, they begin the track back to their home above the bakery they used to run. Once the building is in view they spot the messenger and escorts that their employer was talking to before. Getting in front of his wife and daughter Tom Dupain looks to the three men, focusing on the one he believes is in charge. "If you are looking for some pastries, I'm afraid you'll have to look else where. We no longer run the bakery here."

The leader shakes his head and looks down at Marinette peaking out behind her father's leg. "I'm afraid that is not what we are here for. The last Diva has passed on and we found the next one in your daughter. So if you could get out of our way, we'll let you get on with your day." Sabine hugs her daughter close as Tom moves to protect them. "I didn't know you started taking 5 year olds now with out their parents consent."

"Yes well, desperate times call for desperate measures. Now hand the girl over or we'll be forced to make you, even at the cost of your lives." Before Tom can say anything else his daughter moves between them and spreads her arms out. Trying to seem as big as she can. "If I go with you, you have to promise to leave them be" She said. The messenger nods his head, and holds out his hand. Marinette walks up to take it. offering her parents one last look. With that she gets in the carriage and the parents are left alone in a house that will seem too empty without their little girl's laughter.

The next morning when they arrive at the mansion the son of their employer spots them without his friend. "Where's Marinette, is she sick?" Before either of them can mentally prepare themselves, tears come to their eyes unwanted. They later go to Mr. Agreste to say they will not be coming by anymore, that they will be going back to the bakery after that day. He doesn't question them when he already knows the cause, and sends them on their way.

All throughout the days that follow, the only comfort that Adrien had was the wooden pendant made by his friend. When he attended a meeting with his father he would mess with the pendant hidden in his pocket to avoid it being confiscated. That was his only comfort through the years, when he and his twin went to the palace to meet the king's daughter. The wooden cat in his vest pocket or under his shirt was the only thing that made being around the spoiled girl bearable.

 **Back in the Cavern**

The guardian of the dragon can't help but think that fate can be cruel, it separated the friends who were actually meant to be together. the new Diva was at a much younger age than the past chosen, but still older than those before, so they had memories that tied them to the outside world, just not many. As time passed on those began to fade, all but the memories held within the little pendant of the bug around her neck. The Newest Diva has learned many prayers to sing, and the dance to go with them, all while unaware that her friend was in the same building. Once she came here, the door of a new adventure opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N In the second video it shows so scenes of Len's journey. I plan to use each different scene for one chapter, and working around them. If you have any ideas for the further chapters please share. There is no guarantee that I will use them, but I would still like the read some. Without further ado, onward to the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Inside the cavern**

The Marinette walks to center of the cavern holding her pendant, the only light available to her are those provided by the luminescent blue crystals that litter the cavern. The only company she has is the Kwami that has sealed her in and provides her with food and drink, and the dragon that she is cursed to entertain. She is only allowed to rest when the dragon sleeps, but must sing and dance constantly when it awakes.

When she was at the palace learning the songs and dances she found traces of the last divas that had trained there throughout the years. From their favorite flowers being placed around to books they would read. Some even had portraits done of them for the families they never knew, but seeing as how they were still in the palace let her know the families never received them.

Marinette continues on her silent walk, the blank ribbon on her left leg trailing along the ground. Getting to the spot with the only natural light in the entire cavern she sits down, fanning out the brown ruffles of the under skirt and one side of the ladybug like wing over skirt, she goes back to examining the one trinket from her past. Marinette can't remember much, just the smells of a bakery, and a head of bright blonde hair surrounding piercing green eyes. The rest are of her stay at the palace, but even those have faded over time. The only memories that remains are the vague ones the pendant bring.

She continues with that train of thought until she is alerted of the dragon awakening by a roar finding her nowhere near. Getting back up, nearly tripping on the ribbon on her right forearm. She drops the pendant back over the black ruffles at the neckline of her dress and rushes back to her master/warden

 **Outside Realm**

Ever since Marinette was taken, Adrien has been more sullen, nearly rivaling the personality of his twin, Felix. Though the two have been complete opposites, and Felix being only that much older by the span of ten minutes. They have had different opinions on many things; the only thing they could agree on now and days is that the manor was too quiet without the young baker girl.

In the time that Marinette has been gone, a total of twelve years had passed, leaving Adrien and Felix traveling to the palace to become acquainted with the king's daughter, Chloe. The spoiled blonde girl had fallen head over heels in love with the two, but couldn't decide on which one she liked most. Forcing both boys to serve to her whims, mostly just listening to her boss around her lady-in-waiting, Sabrina, or talk about all of the things that revolved around her.

About two years ago the two boys agreed to leave the manor in search of the cave where all Divas have met their end. Well Adrien said he would go, Felix agreed to run interference with their father. To the best of his ability

The day before he was scheduled to leave he went to pay the Dupain-Chengs' a visit, telling them what he planned to do, and the excuse they should give his father should he ask them where he went. The couple were wary about allowing the boy to go off on his own, but after working for his household all those years ago, they knew nothing could tell him otherwise. If it involved Marinette in any way he would accomplish the impossible.

Knowing this, they told him to come back that night. When Adrien returned to the bakery, Marinette's father, Tom, was outside waiting for him, while his wife was finishing the item they were going to give him. Seeing the knapsack in Sabine's hands, to say the least freaked him out.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot take this. Please take it back." Adrien says while trying to place the bag back into the Miss's Hands. Unexpectedly she takes it back only to sling the strap over his shoulder.

"Please take it Adrien, You are doing what most people, what most parents are afraid to do. You are planning to do the impossible, and retrieve our daughter. If all we can do is provide you with enough provisions and money to last you a few weeks, then so be it." Adrien is shocked by those words, more so by the person who said them more than anything. When he was younger, he had only heard a foreign language that only Marinette knew, usually leaving the girl blushing after they were said.

He nods his head and begins his quest, heading east towards the capital, the place that is sure to hold the most information on the matter. The only company he has is his shadow on the open road, and a few travelers that pass by. The only thing that he has to remind him of his quest is the cat pendant that Marinette has made for him. The well-loved pendant was the only thing that gave him comfort, when his father confiscated it once. Adrien, with the help of Felix, snuck into their father's room to get it back. Since that incident he has learned to better hide it. Only bringing it out once in the safety of his room.

 **~Few Days Later~**

Hiding in the confines of the trees near the road outside of the capital, Adrien's mind wanders to one of the friends he made at the palace. He was a scholar that went by the name of Nino, His beliefs were looked down upon for the fact that they went against tradition. He was allowed into the palace if he acted as a tutor for the spoiled princess, but Nino's ulterior motive was gaining access to the royal library, and researching what was otherwise known as forbidden information. At the end though, he was arrested, locked away only coming out to assist Chloe's teachers when it came to instructing the girl.

The next morning when Adrien enters the town he heads straight towards the palace. One of the few people he passes, a person with raven black hair sticking out from beneath a large hood, and cat-like yellow green eyes showing from the folds. From the outfit alone one could tell he was a magician.

As Adrien passed through, the magician looked over his shoulder. Trying to remember where he would have recognized the boy from. It wasn't as much as the clothes, which mostly was hidden by a black and green cloak, with green seams and pale fur on the hood, along with cat ears. It was mostly due to his messy blonde hair and grass green eyes that he got a sense of Deja-vu. Not bothering to continue that thought though, the magician continues his act, as he sets about acting out the next part of his plan.

Adrien reaches the palace and the guards open the gates, recognizing the boy who has become one of the princess's favorite suitors. Inside he walks down the familiar halls, unknowing of the person who slipped inside once the gates were opened heading towards the dungeons. Getting to the main Chamber Adrien is greeted by Chloe who rushes towards him in her yellow, black, and white dress, with her gold tiara sitting on her head. "Oh Adrikins, I didn't know you were coming to visit. Is your brother Felix with you?"

"No your highness, He is back home, and I'm here strictly on business not to visit." Once the words leave his mouth Chloe becomes bitter. Heading over to the thrones she sits on the left hand side of the center throne, and looks back at Adrien with a dower expression. "Very well, what is it that you need? You're lucky I'm willing to listen to you seeing as how my father isn't here at the moment."

Knowing her patience is wearing thin Adrien pushes forward. "I want to know what you can tell me about the current Diva, and where the dragon's lair is located? If you don't know who the Diva is, I would just like to know which area the dragon's lair is so that I may continue my journey."

Silence pervades the hall, when suddenly Chloe laughs, as though what was just said was the funniest thing she has ever heard. Adrien clenches his fist to keep from lashing out. Once Chloe has calmed down she began to explain, and with each word said, the closer Adrien got to drawing the sword hidden behind his back underneath his cloak.

"Oh Adrien, I know the girl you are asking about, in fact, she was taught her duties here for quite a few years. She was nothing but a baker's daughter, a lowly peasant not even worthy of your time. I'm actually glad that your father told the messenger where she lived, if he didn't, I never would ha-"

Not being able to listen to another shallow word come out of the princess's mouth, Adrien pulls out his hidden sword, and lunges towards the throne. Before he gets too close another sword intercepts and pushes him away. Adrien switches his gaze to his new opponent to see a female knight with the armor worn by all soldiers, and bright ombre hair.

Adrien gets into a fighting stance from his new position, He holds his sword below his waist, finding his center of gravity with sword in hand, while the female knight holds hers above her head, A steady stance for one holding a two-handed long sword. Making the first move, Adrien rushes forward, throwing all of the lessons in sword fighting he received aside, just worrying about getting through the opponent in front of him, to get the princess, to get the answers he wants. As he rushes forward, the knight notices a wooden cat pendant dangling free, and memories of a girl with a ladybug one rushes through her memory. Knocking the boy's sword to the side and out of reach, she stares dully at his glaring face, trying to remember how the new diva described him.

Chloe gets up from her throne, her long skirts trailing behind her as she approaches. "What are you waiting for Alya, finish him. I'll just tell his father what happened, after all, there's still his brother."

Adrien looks up at the knight, Alya, in shock. It's like she started channeling his past anger into herself. Moving the sword from the position at his neck, Alya shifts it towards the princess. "WHY should I listen to you, Princess? You just forced your duty on to some other girl, unwilling to accept your fate!"

Adrien is about to say something when a figure on the upper balcony jumps down, Scythe in hand aiming right for the knight's head. The words that he meant to say changed to "ALYA, LOOK OUT!" The knight in turn looks up just as the figure is right on top of her, and moves her sword to deflect the blow.

The figure, or now recognizable girl, is none other than Sabrina, the princess's lackey that always did as she was told. The once quiet girl has changed drastically, the biggest change being the cloth covering her right eye, that and the fact that the girl has the strength to use a weapon taller than her as effectively as she does. Adrien continues watching the two girls trade blows, both gaining hits from the other. A noise to their left alerts everyone to the newcomers. At first everyone suspects them to be on the royal's side until both Adrien and Alya recognize the smaller one hanging behind, At the same time the both yell "Nino!" as he in turn yells "Adrien! Alya!"

Sabrina using the distraction to her advantage lands a devastating blow to Alya's arm with a hard swipe from that side. Dropping her sword, Alya falls to the ground clutching the bloody appendage. Adrien and Nino both rush forward, as the last newcomer takes on Sabrina. "Hey, are you okay?" Nino asks from his position on Alya's left side. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Don't pay any mind that I nearly got my ARM CUT OFF!" The last bit is forced between clenched teeth. They need to get out of there, fast. While Adrien shifts Alya's right arm over his shoulder Nino alerts the stranger that their taking off, the man just nods his head, and holds his hand out palm facing upwards. The man's hands start to glow black with a hint of deep green just as he says one word, Cataclysm. Plunging his now glowing hands into a nearby pillar. The magic, as they all realize, eats through the stone causing the pillar to crumble and block the path of Sabrina.

The four make their way out, taking out any guards in their way, until they make it out the gates. They don't stop until they make it as far as the depths of the forest, where the only light accessible to them is from the holes in the foliage, and the campfire before them. Looking to each other. The four share a laugh at what they just accomplished, having just met moments before.

 **A/N OMG I cannot believe I was able to get this into the crossover. In case you haven't figured out the characters, here is the character list.**

 **Marinette - Rin**

 **Adrien - Len**

 **Alya - Meiko**

 **Nino - Gakupo**

 **Plagg - Kaito**

 **Chloe - Luka**

 **Sabrina - Ruko**

 **Tikki – Miku**

 **Hawkmoth - Nooroo**

 **I had Nooroo be the dragon, and that will be explained in later chapters. In other words, no reason other than a whim I had while thinking up this whole crossover. Now if you will excuse me I need to find a corner to hide in, for I am no longer UnderTale Trash, I am now Miraculous Trash.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This is the scene of what happened right after the four ran out of the palace gates in the last chapter. Just wanted to straighten it out for you. And another item of business is that my twin IRL and online has drawn out the character designs for the story, and I will post the link once she gets them online. A little later in the chapter you will read a bit more of their journey.**

 **Chapter 3**

After the escape from the palace and initial shock of what they accomplished, they make their way through the forest, with Adrien leading the way, laughing. After all, the four were practically strangers, but worked together as though they have been doing it for years. Reaching the safety of the clearing Adrien used before, Plagg, the one person nobody knew before, tries to light the fire remains only for the spell to backfire, literally, causing his face to match his hair and outfit, with a small flame at the tip of the few strands of his hair showing. While Nino extinguishes the flame between two fingers, Adrien works to get the fire started the traditional way while Alya sits nearby to try and tend to her wounded arm.

With the fire now started, and Alya's arm stitched up with the help of Nino, the four take the chance to study their company.

The one with the most stares is Adrien. The grey turtleneck with shoulder revealing,mid-length sleeves, blue tights with dark blue seams, along with the shin high boots were ordinary by all standards. the cloak on the other hand had a more personal touch, it being black with fur lined hood, and cat ears. Underneath the neckline of his shirt a bell that was supposed to belong to a cat lay hidden. The one item of his whole ensemble that drew their attention was the wooden cat pendant burned black lying directly beneath the bell.

The next one observed was Nino, who was now tending to the fire bringing the embers towards the surface. his outfit consisted of light blues, and was the cloak that most royal scholars wore. The sleeves were long and bothersome, but none spoke about it knowing they wouldn't be heeded. The cloak also ended up being dragged along the ground picking up twigs and "dirt" along the way here. The stares directed his way were curious glances, wondering what he did to end up getting thrown in the dungeon.

The soldier Alya was watching everyone as though she were studying strange creatures never before seen. After removing her armour all she had on was a maroon tunic with mid length sleeves, brown pants, and brown leather boots, the once clean-now blood stained-bandage around her arm completed her outfit. The belt that was around her waist where some of her armor attached, she kept on while the scabbard and sword she removed to place next to the rest of her metal plates. As much as she wanted to place her armor back on, Nino had advised against it, saying that the "open air" would do her wound good, and the weight of the armor would only aggravate it more.

Than there was the magician.

Plagg, as he went by, was a complete mystery, no one knew him before any of this, yet he broke into the palace to save Nino. He took the black magicians cloak off, but the dark green scarf wrapped around his head he kept on, only allowing bits of his pitch black hair to show. In the light provided by the fire, the group could tell he was pale skinned which only accented his green eyes. his entire outfit was made up of black leather and different shades of green cloth. he sat away from the group, as though he were not welcomed.

After a few moments of silence Alya stands, placing both hands on her hips, flinching when the injured one is jostled, and glares at her company. "That's it! I can't take this anymore. None of us know each other that well, yet here we are. So I'll start talking and you guys join in, got it?" The three guys all nodded stunned. Alya sits back down carefully to avoid aggravating her arm anymore, and begins. "So as you all can probably tell, I am -was- one of the few female royal guards back at the palace. I have more younger siblings than I need, but I love them anyway, and now I'm in the middle of NOWHERE with a bunch of Weirdos!" before she can go on Nino interrupts "Hey! Who are you calling weird? If anyone is weird it's you Alya."

"Oh, if it isn't the kettle calling the cauldron black."

"Hey, leave my skin tone out of this!" At that Adrien can't help but to laugh. The two stop bickering to turn towards him. "Oh and what about you blondey, You got something to add?" Alya asks.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you two fight like an old married couple."

"WE DO NOT!" they both exclaimed, as the three continue talking the fourth member of their party starts to lightly chuckle. Adrien looks over to see Plagg covering his mouth to muffle the sounds. Adrien then gets up, and moves over to drag him over by the others.

Once things have settled down enough the three address Plagg. "So what about you, what's your story." Plagg looks to either side of him where Adrien and Nino are situated, and ahead where Alya stands. Knowing there is no way out of this he lowers his scarf to situate it around his neck, revealing the features he meant to hide. His skin is more ashen than pale, his eyes are a light green that seems to glow in the fire light, and his pointed ears.

The three stare, now knowing all too well what their companion had meant to hide. Elves and humans have had a fallout the last millennium, only coming together when it came to ensuring that the dragon remains pacified. From past experiences all three had experienced, they knew that elves would come to the palace in the name of peace, but there was still some misconceptions. Knowing that an elf came to lend a hand is huge. Clearing his throat Adrien places a hand on Plagg's shoulder, "So, what was that spell you used back there?"

Plagg looks shocked at all of their reactions, all his life he was thought to be a disgrace, even his own family didn't want him. Yet here were three humans accepting him for what he was without knowing anything about him other than his race, and that he used magic. "It was a spell that I came up with. I always had a sense of bad luck and I use Cataclysm to direct all that luck onto something else. the effect varies per object, all I know is that something bad is bound to happen either way." he finishes with a shrug.

Alya nods her head, "What other spells are you good at? Obviously not fire magic from what happened last time." Plagg can't help but to agree, his singed hair and face a casualty from his last known attempt by the group. "I used this one to get into the palace."

The group watch as one moment there was an elf, then the next, a sleek black cat is sitting in his spot. The cat looks up at the group with Plagg's acid green eyes, and gives a single meow. The three are in shock and look to each other until they hear a cat's equivalent of a chuckle. "I used this one to sneak in behind Blondey there." Plagg explained while pointing one of his paws at Adrien. Afterwards Plagg is back to normal and leaning against the log.

Adrien, Alya, and Nino all go back to their spots, and the site is once again silent, only this time a more comfortable silence. Adrien says he'll take first watch, then Nino, would switch with him next. As the night wears on, the four were almost found by the royal guard that went looking for them during Plagg's watch. To distract them he changed back into a cat and went galavanting through the woods, stepping on as many branches, and rustling leaves, trying to lure them away from the camp. By the time he returns it's Alya's shift, where he informs her of what just happened. After that there were no other sightings of the guards anywhere.

 **~The Next Morning~**

In the morning the group set out for the nearest village, where Nino says there is someone waiting with information for him. To get there, Nino explains how they will have to travel through a vast plain to reach it. Adrien and Plagg assist Alya with her armor, and then the four set out. At the opening of the woods the soldiers from the other night have set up camp, waiting for any travelers to pass through, hoping to catch the ones they were sent after. The four take a detour that causes them to cross over a bit of desert, but they wish to avoid arrest as long as possible. The detour lasted as long as two days, in that time the four took the chance to learn more about each other.

Alya's mother worked as a handmaiden to the late queen, while her sisters either worked in the kitchen or cleaned. Alya's father worked with the palace guards, but never got a son to pass the trade to. When Alya showed interest, he showed her the ropes which she quickly overcame, and later became a mentor to all of the trainees in the future. Her last job though was protecting a young girl, about her age-maybe a year or two younger- who was treated more like property to the crown. It was at that time that she became friends with the newest Diva, until she was sent away.

Nino was the son of a scholar whose father traveled all over, later settling down with his mother, who was a gypsy. Nino gained the love of learning and travel, and would study his parent's travel journals whenever he got the chance. He agreed to become a tutor to the princess in exchange for gaining access to the royal library, to learn more about the world. While in the library he had met Adrien's twin brother Felix, who in turn lead him to Adrien himself. The two were practically inseparable whenever Adrien visited. He than met Alya when a young girl visited the palace library with her to look up books on old dances and songs, Nino assisted them, finding out later she was to become the next Diva. Since learning that he began to research anything pertaining to the dragon, and the diva's only to be arrested by the guard for researching otherwise forbidden information.

Plagg was the youngest in a family of four. he was born small, and with his constant bad luck, his parents left him to fend for himself when he was 10. Fending for himself he went to thieving, but his bad luck always struck at the worst time. two years of that he nearly succeeded in stealing something he thought would fetch him a pretty penny, only to see that it was a little wooden pendant with a name carved in the back. The guards were about to make an example of him by means of a public beating, only for the girl he just robbed to ask the guards to have mercy on him. He gave her back the pendant, and she gave him a small ladybug plush.-Plagg pulls the plush out of his bag to show the three- and told him it was a sign of good luck.

All throughout the backstories, Adrien practically flinches at the word Diva, or the young girl, knowing all too well who they were talking about. Being so lost in thought, he misses the glances the others send his way. Knowing something is troubling the younger boy, Plagg places a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention. Without looking up, Adrien just says one thing. "Her name was Marinette."

and continues on his way.

Once the group get the plains area at the end of the desert they stop to rest for the night. Not wishing to alert any nearby guards of their position, they avoid lighting a fire. In the moonlight Adrien holds the cat pendant out in front of him. The other three look on, until Alya asks the question on everyone's mind. "How did you know her? Marinette I mean."

Adrien holds out the pendant for his companions to see. and after taking a deep breath he begins his story.

"Marinette's parents were hired by my mother as kitchen staff. At first I was guarded, much like my twin brother Felix. And while Felix was the older of the two of us, My father hoped to gain more status using me as a, stepping stone, per say, for I was a little more welcoming to meeting people than Felix. Marinette got me out of the little shell I put myself in, and upset my father because of it. On the day that Marinette and I gave each other these pendants, a messenger from the palace came. The next 12 years Marinette's parents didn't show up for work, and Felix and I were sent to the palace to get acquainted with the Princess. It was in those few years that I found out that she became the replacement Diva, and so I left home to search for her. And you know the rest."

Adrien goes back to gazing at the charred black cat, only to feel a weight settle on his lap. looking down he sees Plagg shifted to his cat form curled up. Adrien pushes him off and looks towards the other two when he hears them laughing. Plagg gets back up and glares at Adrien, "What was that for? I was only trying to cheer you up. Would you prefer cheese?" going over to his things, Plagg pokes his head in his bag and comes back with what Adrien can only assume is a bag of cheese. Plagg drops it in his lap and immediately the smell causes him to gag.

"What the heck did you just give me?"

"Camembert." Plagg shifts back to his human form and places an arm over Adrien's shoulder, outstretching the other one. "The greatest cheese of them all." Alya and Nino begin laughing once again as Adrien tosses the offending cheese in a random direction. Plagg gets up to go after it, but Adrien tackles him back to the ground. "No you are not getting it, It is not the greatest, and it can stay wherever it landed." While Plagg continues to struggle, Adrien just adjusts his weight to get a better hold, and stays there the entire night, not knowing that Plagg went and found it while Adrien wasn't looking while on watch.

After the first few days of their journey the four were finally comfortable enough to fall asleep with no doubt in their mind that the other three would look out for them.

 **A/N OH MY GURD! They all knew Marinette, plot twist. I also tried to get as much detail as I could in, but it is so hard. I think I'll try to update one of my other stories, maybe The New Sister for Greys-Giovana, but it's not set in stone so I don't know. I may even start a new one I thought of. I just don't know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I just can't get enough of this story. So I shall update it yet again, until I get into the mood for some of my other ones. I would also like to thank some of my readers for sticking with my stories, and if you have ideas for any of my stories I would like to hear them. There is no guarantee that I will use them, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to read what you guys would like to happen or think should happen. Now onto the story**

 **Chapter 4**

Adrien was in for a rude awakening, but that didn't cause Nino or Alya to do anything about it. It was Alya's shift that morning, and she went out to get what little food she could find. When she got back, Nino was awake and silently snickering at what was infront of him. Upon investigating, Alya almost woke that two still sleeping. What caused the reaction was that during the night, Plagg had shifted into his cat form and ended up curled up on Adrien's stomach, in Plagg's mouth was the bag of cheese that they were sure Adrien threw away sometime during the night. The two went to pack up what little belongings they had with them, set into a steady rhythm by the purr coming from Plagg.

The two have a few moments to themselves which they use to catch up, their talk however is interrupted by a shout and a hiss coming from the two sleeping beasts. "The heck were you doing on my chest Plagg? And didn't I throw that bag somewhere?" Adrien inquiries while brushing fur off of his shirt.

Plagg drops the bag of cheese on the ground and looks back at Adrien. "Just be-claws you threw it somewhere doesn't mean I couldn't find it again. My senses are heightened to those of a cat when I change, and I easily found it again. As fur why I was on your chest, I was cold you were warm, that's all there was to it."

Adrien lunges towards the black cat only to collide with the ground, Plagg having dodged at the last moment. Alya and Nino were full out laughing at the antics of the other two, watching Adrien try and try again to get the catified elf only for the elf to dodge each attempt. What the three humans didn't know was that the elf was baiting Adrien into a trap. The next lunge Adrien did set him head first into the bag of cheese that started this all. Alya and Nino go into another fit of laughter at Adrien opens the bag of cheese and begins to tip it, causing one piece to fall to the ground.

Plagg shifts to his true form to catch the piece that fell and glare up at Adrien. Getting up him snatches the bag from Adrien only to trip on a root when he turns around. This time all three laugh as Alya holds out her hand to help him up. Plagg takes it with a pout, and packs his meager belongings alongside the blonde.

* * *

The last leg of the journey to the informant of Nino's was taken in silence, Plagg brought his hood up to hide his ears, and kept his head down. He has learned early on in life that it was best to hide his features in a new village unless proven it was unnecessary. The three follow Nino as he leads them to a tavern. The name of the Tavern 'The Elfen Rose' was carved and burned into a sign in cursive lettering. In opposite corners of the sign, roses were carved as well, The roses were painted a bright pink or a deep purple. Nino walked through the door and was welcomed by a bell hanging over head.

Making their way over to the counter, the group of four are welcomed by a girl with blonde hair in a pixie cut, and bright blue eyes. her entire outfit is made up of different shades of pink, with a dark pink, floor length skirt, a light pink corset, and the only nonwhite item being an off the shoulders white blouse. She only came to just above their shoulders which makes her seem younger than she is. Her face immediately lights up when she spots Nino as she all but leaps over the counter to greet him. "Nino! I haven't heard from you for ages, What happened did you give up your research?"

Nino only puts a finger to his lips, and it's like a switch has been flipped. The young flamboyant girl in front of the group turns serious, all but pushing them into one of the more private rooms available. Pushing them through the door she returns to the front to find someone else, and alert the workers as to where they will be.

The room itself is more personal than any of the others in the building would be. The fire on the far wall provides light throughout the room and gives the entire area a warm atmosphere. Set in front of the fireplace is a coffee table along with two simple sofas and chair. There are paintings set around the room of the girl along with a pale skinned elf who seems a full head taller, with short black and purple hair with piercing blood red eyes. There are potted plants set around the room, all filled with roses of different kinds and colors.

A groan sounds in the direction of Plagg as he takes notice of the familiar figure in the painting. The last time he saw her was in his home village, and the last thing he wanted to do was see her again. The four move to sit on the sofas when the main door opens once again to reveal the the same girl as before, plus the pale elf from the picture. The elf's hair is longer and held in a braid by a pink rose that clashes with her dark outfit. She wears a black halter top with lace sleeves. Her knee high black boots go over her dark purple tights, she has a lighter purple sash tied around her waist. Plagg again tries to stifle a groan.

"I'm sorry for the wait Nino, I just wanted to let the other workers know where we were." The two sit on one of the two sofas along with Alya. "Now before we begin I'd like to introduce myself, I'm Rose." "And I'm Juleka." The elf, Juleka interrupts, her voice is light and quiet, like a whisper on the wind.

The group then takes turns introducing themselves when Plagg feels a familiar intrusion on his mind, failing to guard his thoughts. As the intrusion continues he begins to space out and be brought to an all too familiar place. Just a simple room with a single window outlooking a familiar forest, the door to the room locked with the key still around his neck. a small table rest in the middle of the space with two simple stools. The walls are covered with the familiar scribbles of two children long forgotten, some beginning to fade and burn at the edges.

Standing in front of one of the many childish drawings is Juleka. Plagg clears his throat to gain her attention. "Why do you lock her up Plagg, does she deserve this?" He gives a start, this is why he doesn't like Juleka, she always gets right to the point. "No she doesn't, but that's why I'm getting her back." She moves to sit down in one of the chairs, but a hiss from Plagg stops her in her footsteps. Retreating back to the pictures she stops at one depicting a younger Plagg holding hands with a young female elf with bright red hair and black bangs, little circles hold the girls bangs to the side of her head. Her clothes are plain as she always liked to wear.

"Why did you team up with them, I know you don't trust humans, so why them?" Plagg takes a seat at the small table placing his head in his hands. "I need their help to get her back, I can't do this on my own, and the scholar has been researching the history around the dragon and divas for years. I had to intercept the letter with the information he was getting, and allow the guards to read it, that way he would be obliged to help me if I freed him. I didn't count on the other two, but I still find it hard to trust them, but I will do whatever it takes to get her back."

Juleka just bows her head and goes back to looking at the pictures, most are faded with time, turning grey before crumbling at the edges. The newest ones show the short journey he has made thus far. All showing two sides of the story, What was truly happening and the true emotions.

"You are starting to trust them." It wasn't a question, but stated as a fact. Plagg didn't give anything away, but from her smirk you could tell that she knew she was right. "I'm sorry for pulling you away from your companions." And with that the small room started to dissolve around the two, the last thing Plagg sees is the clearest picture of his childhood friend holding hands with the newest Diva, knowing that to get one he needs to find the other.

 **~Same time~**

After the introductions Rose's elf companion, Juleka, froze along with Plagg and the two just stared off into the distance. Nino waves his hand in front of Plagg to see if he'll get a reaction. When that doesn't work He taps him on the shoulder only for Plagg to fall to the ground like a rag doll. Nino immediately holds his hands up in an 'I'm innocent' gesture, Rose laughs "I wouldn't worry, Juleka is just doing what she does best."

Alya looks her way, "And what does she do best?"

"She likes to get into other's heads, it usually works best if they don't know her that well, because than they don't recognize her presence, and there for can't put up the proper barriers. That's how we gathered the information you needed. But I noticed that she tensed up for awhile, so that lets me know that the two know each other." The three let this sink in. They noticed that Plagg practically grimaced when he saw her. The look down at his body on the floor, and wonder what else he could be hiding.

"So what happened to you Nino? It's been awhile since we got a letter from you, and now you're here."

"Sorry about that, but the guards intercepted one of your letters, and I got thrown in the dungeon for it. They let me out to help tutor the princess, but otherwise I was down there. Than the next thing I know this black cat comes in through the doorway with a pair of keys on his mouth, it drops them on the ground, then transforms into the elf we now know as Plagg." He stops to allow Rose to process this new information, once she nods her head he continues. "After we escaped, we crossed paths with Adrien and Alya and then the four of us hightailed it outta there. Later coming to the clearing that Adrien used the night before, and we got to know each other on the way here."

The four conscious beings sit in silence mauling over their thoughts when the shift of fabric alerts them to one of the elves awakening. At first it's Juleka, as silent as before just glancing over at Rose before the five look over at the groaning Plagg. He moves to sit on the sofa with Adrien and Nino, avoid everyone's eyes as he gazes down at his feet.

"Sorry to rush Rose, but do you have any new information on the Dragon, like the location or appearance." She nods at paces over a yellowed piece of paper. Flipping it over there's the map of the land with a symbol in the corner. Looking closely the symbol is near one of the larger mountains in the Northern part of the land. The symbol itself is a large tree set within two circles. Folding up the paper and placing it in his bag he looks up and waits for Rose to explain.

"From what Juleka found inside one of the soldiers memories, We figured out that the lair of the dragon is in this area, and the tree within the circles, the symbol of the kingdom," Alya looks at the front of her armor the see the symbol she never gave much thought while working for the royal family. "Is also the way to find the cavern where the lair is."

Plagg looks at the symbol, "How is this supposed to help us find the cavern?" Juleka is the one to answer. "The two circles represent the cavern, and the tree is at the entrance of it, so you find the tree, you find the cavern, and more over the one you are looking for."

While Adrien, Alya, and Nino think of their friend Marinette. Plagg think again of his friend and companion who he was unable to help. He looks again to his companions, and wonders if, and when he should tell them about her.

After some more conversing, the four part ways from the two tavern maidens, not failing to notice the look the two girls gave each other when they thought no one was looking, and how the two held hands. Plagg looks again at his companions, and decides to tell them soon before his bad luck strikes yet again like it usually does.

 **A/N UGH! I had to force that last bit out of my ass, but I got it done regardless, and I might just keep working on this one until I finish I love it that much. But it's all up to what the readers want. Until the next installment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Some of this chapter if not most of it will be involving Marinette's time with the dragon, and trying to hold on to her memories that have all but left her. I will include the others so that you can learn more about them. such as Felix and Tikki**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Marinette wakes up in the familiar cavern. Looking around she expects to see the guardian bringing her meal, only to see a little girl of about 4 or 5. The girl's dark hair is in twin ponytails, and her dress is a simple pink with a white blouse. Her sky blue eyes are streaming with tears as she absentmindedly rubs at them. Marinette gets up to comfort the girl, only for her to run away. Chasing after her Marinette spots other things that shouldn't belong._

 _As they run they pass a vase decorated with upwards arrows all with a slash in the middle around the edge filled with Daffodils and Roses. The vase itself is an Ivory color while the A's are an Ebony. Marinette pauses for a moment, curious as to how she could know the name of the flowers when all she has even known was the cavern. She snaps out of it when the young girl sniffles. In her arms is a black cat with painfully familiar eyes and bell. Marinette holds out her hand for the girl to take, and the girl leads her forward, other hand clutching tightly to the cat._

 _Marinette follows the girl only to be lead to what can only be described as a Nest. There are different patches of cloth in every color and texture. A scent of something warm comes up from the fabric, causing Marinette's heart to ache with something unfamiliar to her since she's been here._

 _Knowing that the Hawkmoth will be displeased if he were to find the mess, Marinette begins to pick up, only to stop when the girl curls up in the the center of it and pats the ground next to her. Marinette looks towards the direction of the dragon to find and hear nothing. So not knowing what else to do she sit down on the blankets._

 _Now that she is closer to the area causing the scent she recognizes it as pastries and bread straight out of the oven. Something that she is not provided while here. The two girls lay in silence until Marinette's companion finally speaks. "I wanna go home."_

 _Marinette looks at the girl in a confused manner, "What do you mean? You can leave whenever you want, only I can't leave." The girl shakes her head, "I can't leave until you do."_

 _"What do you mean? Who are you, and why are you here?" Again the girl shakes her head looking older than when they first met, and now wearing a red ruffled dress with large black ribbon tied in the back "You don't even remember your name do you? You're nothing but a puppet to them, and you don't even realize it." She accuses while pointing a finger at Marinette's chest, the cat still clutched in her other arm. Marinette takes a step back only for the girl to follow. "Who are you? Who are you waiting for? Why didn't you fight?!" Marinette's last steps cause her to fall backwards, forever falling and being unable to look anywhere but at the cat that stands arched by the edge of the pit…_

Marinette wakes up on the ground looking up at the ceiling of the small cavern she has been given. The guardian has paid her a visit if the food is anything to go by. Marinette clutches pendant around her neck as the dream comes back to in bits and pieces. Not having anything else to do she grabs a small, sharp stone and carves items into the ground.

Roses

Daffodils

A's on vase

Ebony

Ivory

Nest

Getting the items carved in stone Marinette goes to the pool of water off to the side of the room. Peering into the water, her reflection is obscured because of the light catching on the ripples caused by droplets falling overhead. From what she can see though she can tell that her eyes match those of the girl. Her hair has grown until it passed her shoulders, tied in a single ponytail with a bright red ribbon. Not wanting to think anymore on it she goes to check on the large dragon.

The creature is right where she left it the last few days when she last danced. Not wanting to risk waking it up, and having to see for multiple days on end she keeps her distance while she observes it in the small bit of light provided.

The large beast is covered in rustic silver scales with a purplish hue the size of her hand when she spreads her fingers. The tail itself is shaped much like that of a scorpion, but with more jagged edges and black around the edges. The massive wings cover its stomach which lacks the protective layer of scales the rest of its body is covered in. The head rests on its forearms leaving it's damning yellow eyes closed.

Not wanting to push her luck anymore she returns to her personal cavern to return to the dream, leaving footprints of blood from dancing barefoot on the rough, stone surface. Reaching her area the words she has written down before seem to mock her with the knowledge that they could provide, if she can just decipher them. The longer she looks at them the more they seem to dance in front of her eyes until she sees something that makes sense. Taking the first letters of each word she rearranges them till a name appears that sparks the memory of rainy days and green eyes, much like those of the cat. Looking down at the ladybug pendant, she is again struck by another memory of sun touched hair. Not wanting to lose the name or memories it brings, she carves the name on the back of the pendant, and speaks the name out loud in a hoarse voice only used for singing. As she does the light from the crystals that decorate the cavern grow slightly dimmer.

* * *

Felix has done his part to protect his twins plans, until his father plans to pay a visit to the palace only for the staff to be unable to locate Adrien. Gabriel, not wanting to waste anymore time it would take to locate his other son, and the two head towards the capital which takes only a day by carriage. During the journey Felix avoided talking to his father by reading one of the many books from the library. Gabriel occupies his time by looking at a picture done of his wife long ago.

Reaching the palace the two are let in, and immediately come across the princess talking in front of the royal guard while holding up a wanted poster with four people on it. Felix immediately stiffens when he recognizes one of the four. "I want all available soldiers to look for these four offenders of the palace. When they are found the humans are not to be killed," Chloe then points to the darkest figure, "Do with the elf what you will, whether he be dead or alive doesn't matter as long as you make an example of him."

Felix is shocked by the fact that his twin is travelling with an elf when his father has forced it into their heads that none were to be trusted, ever since one skilled in healing failed to heal his wife he would he nothing to do with them even going as far as to fire the ones that worked in the manor. Gabriel than put it into the boys heads that the elves only use was on the war front or manual in the fields, and Gabriel has been very displeased that the elves were starting to gain favor among the people. The father and son make their way to the raised platform the princess is on. When Chloe sees Felix she switches from strict dictator to obsessive fangirl all while her personal guard or 'Servant' as the brothers like to call Sabrina remained by her side, large scythe tied to her back.

Chloe practically 'faints' in Felix's arms, "Oh Felix, you'll never believe what happened. Your brother came and practically assaulted me for forbidden information. And when I wouldn't give it to him he sent one of my own guards and an elf to kill me. Just look at what they did to that pillar over there." Chloe points to the collapsed pillar where servants work to make the pieces more manageable. "You're the only one I can rely on." Felix rolls his eyes, because after all the time he and Adrien have spent with the princess, they had learned that she will twist the story to work in her favor. Moving his arms around her, he gives a slight squeeze before letting go. Princess Chloe on the other hand refuses to let go.

The two remain that way until Chloe has had enough, grabbing his hand she begins to drag him towards one of the many side rooms. Felix sneaks a peak at his father as he is dragged away, and quickly turns away when he sees the rage burning within those cold grey-blue eyes. All day as Felix spends it with Chloe, who only ever talks about herself, his mind wanders to his twin who is quite possible going to die and leave him alone with this brat all while trying to do the impossible. As Felix looks at the window he mumbles "Adrien, you had better make it back alive or I will have a necromancer bring you back so that I can kill you myself."

"What was that Felix?"

Hhaaa "Nothing your highness."

* * *

The guardian or 'Kwami' stands on her platform just outside of the large doorway where her captor is. She like all of the Divas were taken to appease the dark creature. The crystals which are enchanted to seal the memories of all Divas have no effect on the Kwamis seeing as how they are usually female's who are skilled in magic. Instead of the crystals, a mask is used to keep them in check, by hearing the continuous thoughts of the beast that the Divas entertain. The purple butterfly shaped mask was placed on her when she was chosen, immediately putting Hawkmoths thoughts into her head, and rendering her useless, always protecting the Divas, and enchanting the crystals that seal away the maidens memories.

She knows that she has been here through three Divas, this one being the third. And she has learned that she hates the silence that follows the beast falling asleep. When The dragon is asleep his thoughts only come through enough to make sure she stays, and the Divas remain mute during these short breaks to conserve their voices. The silence that follows is almost deafening, causing most Kwamis to go mad. The current Kwami however, uses this silence to think about a familiar person that always knew what to do to make her feel safe. Even though he caused bad luck everywhere he went her good luck managed to balance him out.

The Kwami tries to recall her friends name and face, but all that comes up is static haze and a fuzzy image of a pale skinned face with black hair and the most acidic green eyes. She tries to hold the image, but the interference gets stronger, causing pain for the elf. She falls to the ground and cries softly, "Please sing"

 **A/N Woo! I am enjoying myself too much with this fandom, no one can stop me. I can't even stop myself there are just so many ideas out there just waiting to be written that if I can't find a story already written for it I will take it over. I don't know where my life has gone or where it is going, but I am never getting off of this hype train.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Last time in Miraculous Diva's our group of heros have left the Elfen Rose with valuable information. Plagg was ready to kill one of his past acquaintances and the other three had a good laugh. So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Chapter 6**

News of the Princess's order had not yet reached the small town, but as always, gossip traveled fast. Before they leave town, the four check out the other shops. Going into a bookstore so that Nino can look up anything new, the other's split off to search on their own entertainment nearby the store in case of emergencies. Adrien walks to the far back corner of the store only to spot a male with fiery red hair brushed over seafoam green eyes. A paint covered Apron covers whatever outfit he has on, but the concentration the artist gives to his easel, perks his curiosity, so he peeks over the easel to see a familiar female of about 10 years old. Adrien stares mesmerized by the sky like eyes shining from behind midnight black hair. The short ruffled dress she is painted in is a deep red color and has thin black straps holding it up and a large black ribbon tied in a bow at her back. There are multiple paintings of her on the canvas, all in different poses that when put together show her gliding through a dance. Everything about the picture clearly shows the movement and emotion behind the dance.

Feeling the presence of another standing over him, the ginger looks up to see Adrien staring at the picture with a look of familiarity. Clearing his throat to get the blondes attention, he gestures to the painting. "Do you like it? The royal family hired me to paint the last Diva for their hall. I never got their name though, for they weren't allowed to use their voice other than for singing."

Adrien looks back to the painting of his childhood friend, wondering what kind of life she lived in the palace. "Yes it is very well done. I was beginning to worry I would forget what she looked like."

The redhead looks up at him, "Did you know her before? Not many are really talked about, some even consider it bad luck to talk about them."

"It's ok." Adrien says as he places a hand on the others shoulder to calm him down. "Yes I did know her. Her family worked in our kitchen back home after my mother hired them. I became friends with her, and she has invaded my every thought after she was chosen."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know it's not much, but behind the royal families back she asked me to do a small sketch of her and give it to someone with a burnt cat pendant. That they were her friend, and she wanted them to have something of her." He says as reaches into one of the aprons pockets as he continues. "And seeing how you have the pendant I can only hope she was talking about you."

Adrien takes the offered sketch depicting an older Marinette of about 14. Her hair grown past her shoulders and braided in an attempt to tame the dark hair. The expression drawn shows happiness, with sadness underlining it. The dress has black fabric hanging by her shoulders and again a plain red dress. Adrien is so caught up in absorbing every aspect of his friend he fails to notice anything else until a crash resounds throughout the store.

Looking up from the sketch, Adrien finds a pile of books with a lone hand sticking out. Past the pile Alya stands with her hand covering her face, one eye visible through split fingers. Nino does his best to finish what business he had come here to do without laughing. Adrien turns back to the red head and holds out his hand. "Thank you for the picture, and if anyone from or works for the royal family comes asking about us don't tell them."

"It would help if I knew who I was talking to, don't you think?"

Nodding his head Adrien just introduces himself. "Adrien."

"Nathanael, and I think your friend needs help." Nodding to Nathanael, Adrien goes to help unearth Plagg from the books. In the hand that was not buried is a children's book of elven design. The cover has a flower with five different petals, and a yin and yang pattern in the very center. The title is unreadable to him, but it seems important to Plagg, so Adrien and Alya don't bring it up as they work to unearth him from the books. And as soon as he is free Plagg just nods his head in thanks and goes about helping shelve the rest of the books. Still clutching the book to his chest.

Once all of the books are cleared Plagg goes straight to the counter and tries to purchase the book within his arms. When the clerk refuses to sell it to him, Plagg's expression switched to one of childish hope to complete heartbreak. Before he can do something he will regret, Adrien grabs the book and pays for it himself. Immediately after buying it he hands it back to their grey-skinned companion. Receiving only a nod in thanks, the four companions make their way into the other stores.

"Hey Alya, where's your broad sword, and while I asking your armor? Won't you need them?" Nino inquires noticing the lack of said item.

"When we split off I went to that Blacksmith over there to get it sharpened, and the armor I'm having replaced, so that I don't have the royal insignia smack dab in the middle of my chest." She answers

"I think you mean a little to your left." Plagg says in a much better mood, and holds his hand near his left collar bone.

"It was never there, and you know that you damned cat. But their either going to have it sanded down in time, or I can just buy a new one before we leave town." Alya retorts.

Something about this is nagging at the back of Adrien's mind and he voices his concerns. "But why go through all of this trouble?"

Alya exhales, "Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. Knowing her royal bitchiness Chloe, she would have spun some wild tail by now about us that will make everyone see us in a bad light. I'm trying to change my appearance as much as I can before that can word gets out, that way I'm harder to recognize. I would also suggest the same to you guys, but I know you guys have already tuned me out by now."

All three guys nod, and Nino speaks up. "Ok so the way that I see it, the three of you will have no problem changing your images. Plagg can turn into a cat, you Alya can change your armor and cut your hair, and Adrien would only need to lose the pompous look. I on the other hand don't really have a way to change my image."

the three think about what he just said, and have to agree. "Maybe you could dress in drag?" Plagg suggests.

The three humans looks to the elf, and the three burst out laughing. All except for Nino as he glowers over the suggestion. The Nino looks about ready to voice his discontent towards the elf's comment but stops when he sees some guards, entering the bookstore they just exited. "Guys we need to go."

"Wha-" Plagg starts as he looks back, but is stopped when Nino says "NOW! Alya you need to get your sword, we can get you some new armor in the next town over."

"Nino, what is going on?" Alya asks as they dash off the smithy. inside is a pink haired female sharpening another sword at the wheel, as clangs can be heard from the back. "Alix, where's my sword? I don't care about my armor, I just need my sword."

The thin female stops the wheel before looking up. Not even paying attention to Alya, she shouts into the back. "KIM! WHERE'S THE SWORD!"

"WHAT?!" a masculine voice yells back.

"erg," Alix groans as she moves to the back. "Where is little miss soldiers broad sword?"

"Oh that, here you go Alix, and throw in a stone for sharpening since she doesn't want her armor." Alix does as asked and goes back to sharpening.

The four dash out of the smithy only for one of the guards to notice them. The group makes a mad dash towards the edge of town, all too aware of the guards shouting for someone to stop them. The four can feel villagers moving in on all sides, all making a grab for them. Plagg uses Cataclysm to break the ground up behind them to stall the guards, but there is nothing that he can do about the people. He can already hear the angry shouts, and clutches the book closer as he begins to worry about Juleka. How will the people treat her after what he just did. He can only hope it's not as bad as when they were growing up just as they make it out of time and into the forest. A lucky few soldiers right behind them.

 **A/N Oh my god, I am so ready to be done with this, but sadly I have other engagements to attend to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Last Time; the four brave adventurers stopped off in a village, where they met up with Nino's informant, and past friend of Plagg. At a bookstore Adrien found an Artist painting Marinette and received a sketch of her. As they were getting ready to leave they were noticed by soldiers and chased out.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Chapter 7**

'Of all the things that could have happened, why did it have to be this.' Adrien thinks as he blocks yet another blow with his sword. The hit was aiming low, towards his leg in a non-lethal blow. Looking back on how they got to the clearing in the first place would be laughable in the eyes of his twin, and degrading in the eyes of his father. The Dupain-Chengs would probably wish it could have been avoided, and as for Marinette, he can't even begin to think about how she would feel.

When they were younger, they used to play fight in the yard all the time, leaving both with an assortment of bruises, and grass stained clothes. If Marinette was able to she would try to include Felix, although he would just bring one of their many books and read. Thinking back he remembered showing her a book on fighting so that it would be fair, and she would aim low to tripping him up, leaving a nasty bruise as well as slight limp that was easily hidden.

Sparing a look around he sees Alya using her repaired broadsword while Nino uses a short sword, but mainly blocks with a shield. Both facing the same problem of having to block more leg hits than anything, It's Plagg that's having trouble. While the three humans only have one or two to fight, the dark elf has his hands full with five, a new soldier filling in the space of one that has fallen. Adrien can see the strain on his face, he does his best to get behind them to knock them out, but they keep going in for the kill. Finally seeing his options are limited he pulls out a small rod from behind his back and extends it into a full length pole.

Adrien just barely manages to get back to his own fight before a hit gets its mark. Blocking his leg once again, the fight goes on with only the occasional grunt and constant clashing of metal as background noise. That is until he hears Alya yell and then the sound of a landed hit.

The soldiers he's fighting look at something behind him in shock, and one of the newer ones drops their sword. Risking a glance back he finds Nino running towards Plagg, and at first he doesn't notice Alya, until Plagg falls to his knees. Laying on the ground in front of him is their fourth companion, clutching their side.

As Adrien watches, the guard that inflicted the wound slowly backs away, dropping their sword after the first few steps. The guard is a lot scrawnier than his companions, and judging by his expression, he has never inflicted actual damage before. The glasses on the bridge of his nose say he would most likely be better suited for research or battle planning than the actual act of violence.

The other guards seem just as shocked and scared by this development and back away from the chaos one guy caused. As Nino kneels down next to Alya, and Plagg gets up. The soldiers seem to sense the change in atmosphere once the elf gets up, and the look he sends their way is accented by the burning green irises has them running in fear alone. Plagg stares after them, seeming to debate on should he go after them or not. In the end he decides against it and makes his way back over to Alya and Nino, and that is when Adrien finally moves towards the three.

The wound isn't all that life threatening now that he can see it up close, but if they don't treat it soon and infection sets in. "I know some basic first aid, but I don't have the proper materials on me," Nino speaks up "And I highly doubt we will be welcomed back in that village." Alya scoffs at that "Yeah, they'll be like, 'Oh, it's you traitors.. One of you is injured? Come in here than, and don't forget the elf that destroyed our roads." Her head falls back "That will go over so well."

The air is full of uncertainty until Plagg speaks up, "Maybe I could use Cataclysm to close your wound." The three humans looks at Plagg and he continues "I mean it will hurt an awful lot, but if I don't overuse it, it should be able to cauterize it enough so that we can continue until the next village, which hopefully hasn't received any news about us yet."

The four are silent as they think it over. If his idea fails they could lose her anyway, but if it works then that is one less thing they will have to worry about. "Do it." The guys look down at Alya as she lifts her blood stained, maroon tunic enough just so that the wound shows. The cut is clean and straight, but deep, even if they had thread to try and sew it closed, it wouldn't truly fix the problem.

Trying to think of a way he can help, he removes his pack and finds only the provisions and money the Dupain-Chengs left him. He sees Nino clutch Alya's hand like he's clutching a straws. Finally finding a length of rope they must have snuck in, Adrien holds it out towards Alya, "Bite on this if the pain gets to be to much, we don't need you dying because you bite your tongue." She gives a curt nod as she bites down. Nino holds onto her hand as the familiar magic forms around Plagg's hand, only a bit smaller than before, as well as sweat forming on his brow from the use from the overuse of the ability.

Once the ability is as powerful as it's going to get he places his hand on the wound for the smell of burning flesh to fill the air. Alya bites down on the rope, and holds Nino's hand in a death grip. what seemed like an eternity only took about 10 seconds in real time. After the whole thing is said and done with Alya is passed out from the pain, and Plagg is following close behind due to using his ability again so soon. Nino and Adrien look over the two and come to the same decision. Nino Picks up the unconscious Alya as Adrien slings one of Plagg's arms over his shoulder. With that taken care of the two humans try to find a secluded area that will allow the other two companions a chance to heal from the fight.

 **A/N A lot shorter than I would have preferred but it will do for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I was so mean to the rescue party, but it's all apart of the story.**

 **So without further ado, let the chaos ensure**

 **Chapter 8**

When Alya finally managed to put her eyes opened it was in the middle of a heated discussion with the warmth of a hand enveloping her own. The last thing she remembers lies in bits and pieces. The village, soldiers chasing them, the fear of losing someone she was just starting to get used to, than pain. Looking to her right she sees Nino looking at the blonde and elf discussing something, with bits and pieces coming their way, his hand clasped tightly in her own. Like Nino she tries to listen to the conversation.

"So you truly think the dragon is an elf, just using a transformation spell?" Adrien inquires

"Yes, but a forbidden one." Plagg provides while popping a price of cheese in his mouth.

"Where's your proof?" Nino cuts in

"As I said before, all magic has a limit. To replenish it we eat something specific, for me that is cheese, for Juleka it's berries, for another it was sweets." Plagg pauses to let that sink in. "But with the spell I'm thinking of, it requires a bit more, the souls and bodies humans. Now before you say anything to contradict this, the evidence is sound. When an elf dies there, their body is returned by the guards after dropping off the new one. As for the humans no one knows."

The area is filled with tension so think one would need to hack away at it with an ax before they got through. Or in Adrien's case, just some stumbled over words, "So, wh-what would happen to M-Marinette?"

"People would begin to forget. Even though their name is announced at the very beginning of their sentence, everyone forgets sooner or later. For the elves more so than the humans." Plagg says with a voice filled with remorse.

"Who did you lose?" They the finally take notice of Alya as she shifts to sit up. Plagg stares wide eyed, so she asks again. "Who did you lose Plagg?"

The answer comes quick, "Tikki."

"Was she the elf than?" Nino asks

A nod, "Yeah, and she was the best at what she did."

"What could she do?" Adrien asks

"More like what couldn't she do. She could create things out of thin air, she can heal, and she combined transformation with a clone spell, that allowed her to change into a swarm of ladybugs." he stops and whisperers the last part "She was also the first to see my bad luck as something good."

And again the tension sets in once again until Alya asks "So how long are we resting for, we need to get back on the road." And when she she manages to stand up she stumbles a little, only for Nino to support her. "OK first off, you need to eat something. You were asleep for almost three days, so sit down and eat something." And with that he gently pushes her to the ground.

As they're eating Alya directs a question towards Plagg. "So why is the spell you were talking about forbidden?" Plagg takes a moment to think before answering. "It's forbidden because it robs an elf of their humanity. It's also the spell that gave elves such a bad rep."

"How so?"

"The spell itself was created long ago, and it was used as a war tactic, but some would remain in the form so long they began to lose themselves to the beast form they claimed. And like I said it requires humans to replenish the magic needed to retain the form, and in the middle of war that's not an issue, but in a time of peace it became a problem when the elves began to crave the power the form granted them, even when they were forced to take it. So as time went on humans began to trust elves less and less, saying that that was their true nature, and any minute the elves would turn on the humans."

The three humans let that sink in, and Plagg apologizes for his outburst. "Why did you team up with us than?"

Plagg looks down in shame, "I didn't think anything about it at first, I just knew that he" Plagg points at Nino "was researching a way to find the lair of the dragon, so at first I was only looking to team up with him, but than you two had the same idea only different ways to go about it, and I thought I could use you too. I just never thought I would grow so attached so quickly." And with that he hugs his knees to his chest.

Adrien speaks up next "so was the book a defining point in this whole trusting humans thing?"

Plagg nods, "it was one we read together as kids."

And with that the conversation drops. The four companions settle in for the night deciding on what to do with the new information.

Alya is freaking out about the fact that she was out so long. How has that unwanted rest effected Marinette in the large scheme of things, would they need to find a new diva soon, and add the last one to the growing list of deceased.

Adrien meanwhile pulls out the drawing Nathanael sketch of Marinette when she was about 14, thinking that this may be the last time her ever sees her with life in her eyes.

Nino tends to the fire and thinks about how his mother killed herself over the lose of his sister he never knew. The only reason they found out is that the guards started looking for a new diva, which became Marinette. Nino thinks that that was the turning point for him, he didn't want to see another family ruined because of the dragon who may actually be an elf.

Lastly plagg has his back to the group, feeling ashamed of himself for what he has just revealed. Wanting to think of the good, not the bad he moves closer to the fire and begins reading the old elven fairytales.

All four want to begin again, and knowing a bit more about what they may be up against they can better plan for the fight ahead.

 **A/N so this was filler with plot hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** **On the road again, Alya can't wait to get on the road again**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Chapter 9**

"Wake up guys we need to make up for lost time!" and that is all the warning any of them get before their packs are dropped on them. All three males look up to see Alya putting on the remainder of her gear, and puts out a fire that had fish cooking over it. Once they guys are at least sitting, all are tossed a fish with an extra still resting over the smoldering remains of the fire. As they eat Alya paces around the camp, checks the makeshift poles they have with bait in the water, and just seems antsy. Seeing this the last three take to eating faster and just wanting to get moving.

Once they get moving again, they stick near the tree line to have a readily available place to hide in case someone comes by. The path that they travel near goes up a mountain with a village that practically acts as the stage point for all guards who watch over the cavern of the dragon. To some it is a great honor to live there, as the warriors act as the first line of defense should anyone come. But at the same time it is the stressful, for the villagers are in a constant fear of the dragon becoming angered and attacking the nearest settlement.

For awhile the group argues about what to do; word would have gotten to the village by now and they are sure to be recognized, but if they go around and try to find another way to their destination it may be to late for Marinette. After talking it over they decide to enter the village after changing their appearances. Alya cuts her hair so that it only reaches her shoulder's and gives her weapons to Nino. Adrien rubs mud in his hair to give it a brown color, and pulls his hood up over his head. Plagg transforms into a cat, but warns them that he won't be able to hold it long as he jumps up onto Adrien's shoulders. There's not much Nino can do, so he tries to make do with what he has at his disposal.

With their hurried disguises the group slowly enter the village where no one pays they any mind other than the occasional glance. A few glances linger longer than a second and they tend to follow a short way before going about their business. It's about half way through the village that someone recognizes them and throws something that hits the elf off Adrien's shoulder, and the jolt causes Plagg to change back. At the sight of the grey skinned elf on the ground, other villager nearby begin to realize who the group really is and the begin to close in from all sides.

Someone else throws another thing that hits Adrien above his eyebrow that allows a thin trickle of blood to flow down.

"Why are you doing this? We only want to prevent any one else from suffering!" Adrien yells at the villagers.

"If you go after the dragon, there's no guarantee that you will succeed. And if you fail and anger the dragon, it may destroy this village in retaliation." one mother shouts back as she clutches her two young children close.

"Than I suggest you leave in case that does happen, but we're not giving up." Alya clarifies their intent. and an older man shakes his head. "We won't just leave our homes like that."

As more words are exchanged and both sides try to defend their actions Adrien gaze travels up the mountain in search of the cavern that hides the Dragon and acts as Marinette and Tikki's prison. just as the villagers are about to get violent a stout elf with multi-colored hair approaches next to a large one that looks as though he is a mountain. they stand on either side of the group and as one the two start to shift.

The female's blue bodice and brown skirt are slowly absorbed into a thick pink goo that turns dark blue towards her feet. The same thing happens with her hair and they are thick light blue tendrils. a violet tail extends from the base of her spine, and her fingers turn to sharp claw. Finally a third eye opens on her forehead.

The male meanwhile starts to take his normal appearance literally as multiple rocks start to form around his body making him twice as large as before, His eyes glow a luminescent yellow and the two all but glare at the frightened crowd.

The four travel companions can only stare in shock of the strangers new appearances, when out of nowhere the violet tail of the female wraps around, Adrien and Plagg. That is all the warning Alya and Nino get before the large stone arms of the other grab them. Once the group is within a firm grip the two transformed elves dash right past them, and straight out of the village.

The four can only brace themselves against the rough trip as they are carried further and further up the mountain. They are jolted when the pair reach a cabin further away from the village than one would expect. The four are dropped and the two elves change back to their original forms, with bits of rock and spots of slime on their respective clothes.

After catching their breath the female speaks up in a timid voice. "Sorry for dragging you four here the way that we did, It was the first idea that we could come up with on such short notice." The large male nods still catching his breath.

Adrien steps forwards seeing as how Plagg is in a similar state as the other two elves, and Nino is checking Alya's bandaged side which has begun to bleed again. "Thank you for saving us, but I need to ask you why you did, and for an introduction."

The female nods and slightly blanches at the sight of blood staining Alya's side. "First let's get your friend inside to treat her side." Alya shakes her head. "Not until we get an introduction, after all, you seem to know us but we know nothing about you."

Before the female can defend her case the male places a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head when she looks back at him. "I'm sorry for the lack of introduction, but we wee in a rush to get you out of their before they could apprehend you. So as an apology I'm Ivan, and this is my girlfriend Mylene." And with that he steps forward and all but scoops Alya up and carries her through the door.

Mylene follows right after with the other three companions right behind her. Inside they see the male setting Alya on a sofa against the wall with a small table in front of it. Occupying every spare space on the wall are dried out herbs tied in ribbons. Attached to the main room is a small kitchen with a dining table, water basin, and wood stove.

Nino goes to treat Alya as Mylene heads to the kitchen to prepare some food. "The two rooms are placed in a comfortable silence with some clatters from the kitchen, and small hisses of discomfort coming from Alya. But something on Adrien's mind needs to be said. "So why did you help us?" Mylene stops what she is doing momentarily, Both new elves look slightly uncomfortable before Mylene asks, "Do you know how long elves live?"

Plagg is the one to answer, "A few centuries, Why?"

She nods and asks another one, "What happens when an elf continuously uses magic without resting to replenish."

Plagg gulps not liking where this is going. "From what I know, If an elf does that, we use up our life force, and die sooner." Mylene nods again.

Ivan speaks up next. "Now I suppose you realize that the dragon is actually an elf that is using a forbidden transformation spell, and that the humans are never seen again, but what about the elves?"

Plagg closes his eyes, "They use up their magic and waste their life on something that could have been avoided if there was never a war." The three humans can do nothing but stare at the elves, after hearing this new bit of information. They begin to wonder just how old their fourth companion is, as well as the two who have welcomed them into their home.

Plagg asks the next question, "So since your here, I'm guessing you move the elves body from the cavern after they've expired?" Ivan nods. "If that's the case, have you seen an elf with red hair, and black bangs that slightly cover dark blue eyes?" Both shake their heads and Plagg releases a breath while the humans catch their first description of Plagg's childhood friend.

"Can you tell us where to go from here, I just want to get there as soon as possible." Plagg states while looking down at the ground. Both elves shake their heads. "I'm sorry, but we can't do that at the moment." Mylene says.

Plagg looks about ready to fight, but Ivan holds up a hand. "It's not that we won't tell you; don't get us wrong we will, but your group isn't at their best at the moment. If you were to go there now, you wouldn't survive. So in a few days we'll take you." Plagg looks down, trying to fight back some remark. He knows that the two only have the groups best interests at heart, but he doesn't want to stop now that they are so close. The humans look to the elves not knowing how they can make the situation any better, until the stew starts to boil over and Adrien points that out, and Mylene rushes over to move it to a cooler spot and starts dispersing the meal among the group.

Dinner is a quiet affair and everyone shortly turns in for the night. The cottage is silent afterwards save for the rustle of fabric, and supplies. The front door opens as a single dark figure leaves, leaving nothing but a note with an unsaid apology.

 **A/N we are reaching the end of the story, but fear not there are still a few chapter left.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N A lone figure leaves the cabin in the safety of the night. What will the other three do when they realize this outcome.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Chapter 10**

After leaving the cabin and his traveling companions behind, the dark figure pulls up a hood hiding his messed up hair, and only allowing the bright green eyes to be seen in the moonlight. Once he is far enough where he won't risk waking the elves within the small structure, they pull out a map that was found hanging up on the wall underneath some herbs.

At first it appeared as little more than a blank piece of paper, but once it was touched, it showed the mountain, and more importantly a path to follow. Knowing that it had just revealed his destination. He found the most opportune time to take it, and easily placed the note where the map had been. the map shows that the path would take a few days at most, but as long as he is getting closer to his childhood friend, that is easily redeemable.

Scaling a sheer cliff face, he doesn't stop to look at the map again until he reaches a place that juts out. Looking at the map now, it shows the cliff face he is on at a horizontal angle where the bottom of the cliff is the bottom of the map. after a moment of studying the directed path, he moves on once again. always stopping to rest and check the surroundings.

Just as he is about to reach the landing the rock he gripped begins to crumble. He closes his eyes expecting the predictable fall only to open them again as a familiar voice shouts his name. "ADRIEN!"

Adrien looks above him just as Nino's hand grabs onto his wrist, and begins to pull him up. Once safely on solid ground again, Adrien risks a glace at his companions. to see them all glaring. Adrien goes to speak, but Alya cuts him off. "Before you even think to apologize, explain why you did something I would have expected of Plagg."

Taking a breath Adrien begins to explain. "Mylene and Ivan were right, We weren't at our best, but out of everyone I was the only one uninjured and knowledge in fighting. I was also the one to start this quest, and if need be I'll be the one to finish it."

Once finished Adrien expected the stunned silence, what he didn't expect was the sharp pain the covered his left check. Adrien looks up at a fuming Alya, before she kicks him in the side. "There now you're injured too." All three males look at Alya shocked. "Now let me make something clear. I don't care how injured I am. If you wanted to get back on the road, just let us know yourself, and don't write a GOD DAMNED LETTER INSTEAD!" She shoves the mentioned letter in his face. The letters staring back at him, seemingly mocking him for his mistake and upbringing.

 _Dear Companions,_

 _I'm sorry to leave you all on such short notice,_

 _but Mylene and Ivan are right. If it were to come_

 _to it, we aren't ready for a full out fight if it should_

 _come to it. It is due to this that I shall continue_

 _this journey myself._

 _Adrien_

Before anything else can be said, Alya crumples up the note, and throws it off the cliff. All four watch as it descends and again, the guys look back to their female companion. Alya takes a few breaths to calm down before she continues. "Next time you want to pull off another stupid stunt like this, tell us so that we can be apart of it. I don't care that you were Marinette's oldest friend here. After getting to know her, and acting as her guardian in the palace, I began to think of her as another sister." She looks down with tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "I regret so many things, one of which is being unable to protect Marinette from this cruel twist of fate. So if I can make it up to her, by accompanying her childhood friend on his little suicide mission, than so be it." She wipes at her tears angrily before glaring at the blonde. "I don't care if I have to drag my body the rest of the way up this mountain, if that is what it takes to get her back, by all means I will find a way."

Nino speaks up next. "At first I was only interested in learning all I could about the world. I didn't care how, I just began to read, and observe the world as I traveled with my parents, from there I began to research the different cultures and traditions. It was during those travels, when I met Juleka and Rose, and from there a few others. I don't remember how old I was, but the royal family found out about my advanced knowledge about cultures and approached to see if I would tutor the princess. My parents declined the offer, but life only got worse. It was during that time that I lost my father, and my mother shortly after. The palace took me in seeing how I had no relatives willing to take me in." He stops and closes his eyes before continuing. "I don't know when I began to forget them, but over time as I spent time in the royal library I began to replace knowledge experienced with knowledge learned. It was shortly after that Alya brought Marinette in to research dances and songs that I began to rebel." He looks down at Adrien. "So dude, if you want to go on this journey alone, you have another thing coming."

Adrien smiles and the three humans look to Plagg. "What?"

"Come on Plagg, we all shared our own stories, now it's your turn." Alya points out.

Plagg shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest to form an X. "No way, I don't do mushy, emotional stuff. Plus, Adrien didn't share his story yet." He says as he points to the mentioned blonde. Adrien shrugs, "I'll share if you share."

and the humans go back to staring at their elven companion. Plagg exhales, "Fine, as I told you I was the youngest in a family of four, with just an older brother and my parents. After I was born Bad stuff kept happening to the family, and at age ten which is like a few thousand years to you guys, I was kicked out and forced to fend for myself, I had already met Tikki by that time, along with Juleka, but I didn't want to bother them so I left town. I began thieving to support myself, but each time I failed. I didn't succeed until a carriage came to the town I was skulking in, and I finally got something I thought would be worth something, only to realize it was a wooden ladybug. Now as you know The owner of said Ladybug pendant defended me and gave me the 'Lucky' plush. Now I want to return the favor of her standing up for me and save her." The three humans smile as they hear the full story. "OK I'm done with being Sappy, Adrien you go."

Adrien looks up and reminisces. "I guess I first met Marinette when we were about 3 or 4 at her parents bakery in town. My mom fell in love with the pastries there, and offered the couple a job in the kitchen. They agreed and Marinette and I would play while they worked. My twin would join us, but only to read outside. My father thought the she was a bad example to me, especially after my mother died. We would still play together, but we would try to hide from my father. I don't know when the messenger from the palace came, and I don't know when her parents stopped working for us, all I know is that one day we were heading to the palace to meet the princess."

He doesn't know when but after he finishes a hand is placed on Adrien's shoulder. Looking over he sees Plagg, looking straight at the cliff avoiding all eye contact. The four laugh after a moment of silence and continue sharing stories, all brighter than the first four. It's well into the night before Plagg uses Cataclysm to create a well sized fixture in cliff for the four to rest in, and all rest, anticipating the fight that is sure to come.

 **A/N So who was expecting Adrien to leave the group. I bet none of you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N We are reaching the climax of the story, and I shall try to do the song and fight justice, but just know I can't do fight scenes.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Chapter 11**

After resting and regaining their strength, the four companions move to complete the last leg of their journey. To save up on energy they chose to take the long way, so that they aren't relying solely on Plagg's Cataclysm. The group crosses a thin expanse of stone to get past a chasm, and in the distance they can finally make out the entrance to the cavern.

Standing at the base of a large tree, they can see the resemblance to the crest that was on Alya's armor. The tree itself is petrified with the leaves still intact. Nino tries to grab onto one to get a better look, only for the entire branch to crumble to dust. The other three look towards the opening just behind the tree to notice a blue light emanating from further within. The four look to each other and nod, deciding that it is better to get moving than to stay out in the open.

As they move the area gets brighter and is soon bathed in a mystical glow from crystals littering the cavern. The group goes to get a closer look at one, and on each of the surfaces they can see the image of a female with wild bands and sloppy braids. Her eyes are a golden brown, and her skin matches that of Alya. Her dress is in different shades of purple and white, with her shoes a burnt orange.

As they watch, what they can only assume to be a diva's life, They see how she was taken at a younger age than Marinette with only vague memories of her parents. As the memories play out they can see the Diva's life at the palace, and all the training she went through, as well as getting a portrait done of herself. Once the Diva gets to the cavern they begin to see a change in her. Her skin is paler, and her steps are beginning to slow down. the times that the dragon is resting she doesn't even attempt to get up anymore, and soon the memories fade.

Just as they are about to turn away a hand print appears on the crystal, and slowly vanishes. Thoroughly spooked, they four slowly look around to see more memories play out on the other crystals, and soon understanding sets in. "These are their souls."

The three humans look at Plagg before Alya speaks their thoughts, "Mind explaining?"

He nods, "As I told you before, this transformation spell requires the souls and bodies of humans, the souls, many would suspect would come with the body, but it doesn't work like that. Instead they use a conduit to collect the souls to keep them bound to the material plains."

As understanding sets in Adrien asks next. "So these are the memories they have forgotten, as well as their souls?"

Plagg nods.

"Than if we destroy these," Adrien places his hand on one of the crystals, trying not to flinch as a hand appears underneath his. "Than the dragon would be weakened and the girls' souls would be freed?"

Plagg shakes his head, "No one can say for sure, and after watching the memories displayed, I think we need to hurry for your friends sake."

all three nod and continue onward in silence, only sparing the occasional glace at the crystals. As they get deeper in the cavern, the blue glow gets brighter, until they enter an opened area surrounded with broken pillars and a stone arch way in front of a glowing rune. Standing on a platform is a lone figure holding a staff with a fluctuating blue crystal at the head. The figure has a petite feminine form with a long black over skirt and a black shirt with sleeve. Sensing the presence of another, the form turns around and the group can see black shorts and stockings connected by red twisted metal, and the same red swirls decorate her top. The group can see pointed ears poke out from the black fringe that is her bangs as the long red braids swing over her shoulder. On her face is a grey mask in the shape of a butterfly.

At the sight of the elf, Plagg rushes forwards, "Tikki, your OK!"

The others feel nothing but apprehensive to the behavior of the female elf. From the few times that Plagg described her, she was the bubbly and happy one. The elf in front of them however is stone faced and unmoving. Alya grabs Plagg and drags him back, just as Tikki finally moves, but in an attack. Swinging the staff forwards, the lights from the surrounding crystals dims a bit as dark forms bubble up from the ground.

The group can do nothing but stare at the strange formless beings at first. Nino quickly counts and realizes that for each of the crystals they passed, a creature has taken form. Each has a skeletal like structure, with glowing purple eyes that send cracks over their bodies. They all lie hunched over on the ground until Tikki taps the staff on the ground, after that all hell breaks loose.

The forms leap up from their crouched positions, and attack. Plagg tries to break through the ranks to reach his first companion, but is soon overwhelmed and forced to fight. Using Cataclysm on his staff, he is able to push back on the forms, but knowing the time for this attack is limited, he forces himself through. He almost reaches the raised platform where Tikki when one knocks the staff out of his hands and three more get his back. knocking him down to the ground.

Alya does her best to stay ahead, but seeing how she is still healing, she is at a disadvantage. She utilizes her sword to block and inflict blows, but a few lucky hits get through her defenses tucked away in a corner she does her best to lure some of the creatures to wards herself, but with her larger sword, that places her at a disadvantage, and she is soon knocked back against the stone, and her form is shortly over shadowed by them.

Nino tries his best to fight, but seeing how he more adapt in knowledge and studying, that is not much. He uses a saber he borrowed from Ivan, but even with the knowledge on how to use it. he is over come with those that hold experience of combat from the puppeteer.

Adrien cuts down one creature after the other, hardly noticing as his companions fall around him, all that matters now is saving Marinette before it's too late. After taking down another one, he finds himself placed at the foot of the platform, and the form of Plagg's friend. Standing this close, he can see no experssion in her eyes, and the mask adds a black film to hide them from view. Not thinking twice, Adrien holds up his sword, and dashes up the incline goes to attack the kwami that is keeping him from Marinette.

Tikki barely even flinches as the blow comes closer to her form, only bringing the staff in front of herself at the last minute, and seemily stares down at the glare Adrien sends her way. Tikki leans forward and whispers. _"it's too late."_ before pushing him back down the incline where he falls unconscious due to the blow to his head.

Tikki stands straight once again and looks at the bodies that surround her. The forms retreat back to the ground where they go to return to the crystals, forced to reply the memories of their past. Tears slip past the mask and Tikki is forced to remember her own tragic story as the royal army held her down as the mages forced the mask over her eyes. Letting out a laugh as she falls to her knees the tears continuing, and she practically pleas to no one _"Please Sing."_

* * *

Behind the large doors, Marinette sings. Blood staining the rock underneath her feet as well as her lips. With one final note, she collapses like a Marionette that just had their strings cut.

* * *

Outside the door, the crystal that decorates her staff glows to a degree that matches the ones around the cavern. Tikki stands tall once again, and in the silence her quiet response echos on.

 _"History Repeats Itself."_

Adrien snaps his eyes opened at the phrase and forces himself up. The Kwami turns, once again sensing life and is shocked to see The blonde that she had just killed.

The blood staining his hair and right sleeve only add to the angered look he sends to her. Tikki summons the souls of those passed once again, but Adrien is ready for them. He dashes through the ranks and brushes past Tikki, who stands shocked as Adrien lightly taps Plagg's staff, that still had magic in it, to her mask, effectively breaking it, and freeing her.

Adrien pushes the large doors opened, and in the distance he sees the form of Marinette standing with her back towards him, only for it to fall away to the truth.

 **A/N so there we have it, next chapter is the one where Adrien takes on the dreaded HawkMoth and the story ends, but no worries I will include some epilogue chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Last chapter from the songs, and than some chapters that I will add just so that the story doesn't just end at 12 chapters.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Chapter 12**

Adrien cries, clutching the form of his loved one close. The blood on her feet still staining the earth, and the blood on her lips paints them red. Adrien ignores the hulking form of the dragon behind him, and instead focuses his attention on wrapping Marinette's feet with the ribbons decorating her left leg and right arm. After stopping the bleeding Adrien lifts Marinette's upper body up and can only cry as their is no response from the girl.

Tikki stands directly behind the humans, and sees herself and Plagg in those two, the way the boy tends to the girl without thinking that it is a loose cause. So without a care about the dragon looming over the three, Tikki makes her way over to the two with staff in hand and lightly places it on Marinette's chest. Adrien looks up at the elf and seems about ready for another fight, but as the light from the gem washes over Marinette, he can only remain silent as her once cold, lifeless body gains warmth from the life blood flowing once again.

Adrien watches as familiar blue eyes peek out from behind pale eyelids. He places a hand to her cheek and is rewarded with Marinette leaning into the kind touch.

Tikki meanwhile stands tall and glances at the dragon, still sensing it's displeasure at what just occurred. Still keeping her eyes on the dragon she summons the spirits of the past divas and frees them. Some linger behind to lend the last of their strength to the fallen heroes.

Alya, Nino, and Plagg blink back into consciousness and quickly notice the absence of Adrien and Tikki as well as the large double doors pushed open. Getting up, only giving a second to ponder their new found energy after their brutal defeat, the three enter the larger cavern to see Tikki and Adrien situated right in front of the dragon, with a third figure laying on the ground dressed in red and black.

The three late entrees dash forwards to join the two standing when the dragon let's lose a roar. Four out of five get into a fighting stance, but Adrien bends down to pick up Marinette and all five are forced to run away before they get scorched. Hiding behind a cluster of the familiar crystals Adrien promptly places Marinette in Tikki's arms.

"Tikki, I need you to take Marinette and stay hidden."

Tikki shakes her head, "I'm not going to let you fight my battles boy, so forget it." She is about to place Marinette back in his arms but Adrien stops her. "I'm not keeping you from the fight, Plagg was helping me get Marinette back, and the three of us are helping him get you back. But we can't do that if you die from magic depletion."

Tikki is about to argue some more but Plagg steps in. "Tikki please, I couldn't do anything more than watch as you got taken away. I can't watch someone else take you away to some hole in the ground." Tikki stares at The elf that Plagg has become. The thing that she notices immediately is the green scarf wrapped around his neck. She gives a tired smile. "You kept it." Plagg nods and all but tackles Tikki to the ground when the dragon's talons breach the opening they are hiding. The group can do nothing but wait for an opening in the relentless attacks. While the four heroes watch the opening get clawed away, Tikki summons magic from her reserves and holds her hands over the warriors' weapons.

The four turn around at the bright pink glow shining behind them to see Tikki looming over the blades and staff with the glow illuminating from her hands. Once the glow dissipates the weapons are decorated in red with black spots. Plagg recognizes the spell immediately and just manages to catch Tikki before she falls. "Tikki, Why would you do that? You're already low on energy, this could have killed you." Tikki can only smile tiredly up at the dark elf, "Since I can't help you out there, I'll help you with this." and with that she closes her eyes, the only sign that she still lives is the slow rise and fall of her chest. Plagg lays her down next to Marinette at the back of the cavern where they will be safe. As Plagg does this the three humans look at the changes their weapons have undergone.

Once the elf approaches the three look at him expectantly, sighing he explains, "The spell Tikki used is Lucky Charm. Like my Cataclysm it only lasts about five minutes after it's cast and it allows most hits to deal a significant amount of damage." with that he takes up his staff and moves to exit the cavern, only stopping to attack the claw that just reached through the opening. As soon as the staff lands on the outstretched limb the claw withdraws and the next roar to come from the beast is in pain.

The three humans take up their enchanted weapons next and move to follow the elf. The dragon seems to be glaring at the small group, angered at having been defied after so long having been seemly being worshiped. The four stand in front of the beast and get ready for a fight, Plagg going further as combining Tikki's magic with his own as green sparks are discharged from the not spotted staff.

After traveling for so long and getting into a few fights the four are able to attack as one. Alya and Nino weave between the dragons limbs to attack the hind legs, as Adrien and Plagg go for the direct attack. Everywhere the weapons land the flesh cracks and becomes inflamed as if burned. Plagg's staff has the added effect of decay thanks to his added magic.

Once the dragon is knocked down with scales missing from it's legs and the tail all but cut off, Adrien drives the blade into its unprotected underbelly. as the finishing blow lands Adrien's blade all but explodes into a swarm of Ladybugs that completely cover the beast with some splitting off from the rest to cover the lost limbs. The four can do nothing more than watch as the form gets smaller and smaller in a moving field of red and black with an outer pink glow. As the ladybugs finish their work and return to the form of a blade, the four are lost as to who the form on the ground is.

The form on the ground has all of their limbs, but with blood still leaking from where the cuts on the dragon were inflicted. Their head is face down on the ground so all they are able to see is the messy pale hair that appears indigo in the glow of the crystals. Judging by the points that peek out from the fringe they can safely assume that Plagg was right about them being an elf. The dark elf moves towards the figure and flips them over to their back revealing a small teen with dark purple finger-less gloves and boots, and light purple turtleneck tank with black shorts underneath. The three humans crowd around just as the elf opens their glazed over eyes.

* * *

There is not much that they could remember, just the pain of the torture and the forced transformation at the hands of their master. They got flashes of memory from their time as the dragon, but none they want to remember.

As their eyes open, they are greeted by four figures standing over their form. They try to move but their limbs betray them, and that is when they realize there is no feeling in them. Their head falls limp to the side and they can barely make out blood flowing from their are. A gentle hand cards through their hair and they flinch expecting the pain that they are familiar with. They risk a glace at the four form again and see another elf with three humans, but one of them being a female.

He studies them a bit more before he risks speaking. "Can you take me outside?" They flinch as they speak, going into a coughing fit soon after only for the elf holding them to move them into a sitting position and for one of the humans to hold a canteen to their lips. As they drink, they relish in the feeling of the water flowing down their parched throat.

The canteen is removed far too soon for their liking, but they focus on the four companions once again, and it is what he thinks is a blonde speaks. "Yeah we can take you outside, We just need to grab our friends first, is it OK if Alya carries you." The new elf looks at the female the blonde gestured to and nods, barely flinching as they are transitioned to her arms. Alya and the other human male move to the large double doors and wait for the elf and blonde to get back from a small opening they barely remember attacking.

When the two return the Diva and Kwami are laying in their arms bridle style much like themselves. The four move through the caverns all too aware of the growing darkness around them and the spirits following them out. As they approach the exit the forms of the spirits get more defined in the fact that they are no longer small little balls of light or the shadow forms Tikki summoned to attack the warriors with, but the appearance they took before they died, and the young elf in Alya's arms can only flinch at the onslaught of memories they are bombarded with.

As soon as the group steps outside the elf flinches in the sunlight before embracing it, and offering the small group a small smile before her sees the spirits of the other kwami's who have all been forced into servitude by the humans. among them are three who are painfully familiar to the purple elf.

The first having long curly hair pulled up in a high ponytail and trailing down her back like a waterfall. Her bright blue dropping down in a train much like a peacock's tail feathers with green and pink added in for detail.

The second dressed in an exotic top of orange with white trimming, and brown loose pants as well as wooden sandals. her hair kept loose and flowing, free in a way they never knew until the end.

The last one having curly blonde hair in a yellow dress with black stripes along the bottom and fuzz by the wide boat neckline. black and yellow ribbons woven around her legs.

The four heroes watch as the seemly paralyzed elf raises a hand weakly to the oldest of the three, and can do nothing as she does the same to all but extract his soul from his body, causing it to become little more than dead weight in Alya's arms. The four elves embrace in a way that Adrien is familiar with when ever Marinette would come, and realizes, he notes the bright colors in their appearances and voices his suspicions. "You all were friends, weren't you."

All four elven spirits look to the blonde and the oldest nods, and without a further warning they each go into on of the warriors to reveal the past.

 **A/N so yeah a bit of a cliffhanger there, now think about what happens in the past.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Last time the companions met the spirits of the first kwami's and freed an elf from himself. Now we will learn about their memories.**

 **Chapter 13**

As Adrien slowly comes to he realizes that he cannot sense the presence of his companions. Sitting up quickly he faces an unfamiliar room made simply of stone. Hearing the sounds of sobs he looks and quickly flinches at all the poorly clothed bodies crammed into what he now knows is a cell. He reaches out to touch one, but a hand on his wrist stops him. Looking to the one that stopped he comes face to face with Plagg and Nino. The two still in their familiar clothing.

"We already tried that, we pass right through." I look back at the crowds of people and finally recognize one of the elves that brought us here. Looking at him now Adrien can't help but to feel sorry for him. His hair is longer, reaching their shoulders and sticking up at odd angles. One of his eyes are covered and the too large rags he was given to wear hang off his body.

"Did you guys find Alya yet?" Adrien asks as he tries to ignore the bodies huddled around him. Both males shake their head and Plagg answers, "We woke up in different cells, both with one of the elves from before, so my guess is that the same can be said about Alya." Adrien nods and gets up, freezing when the sound of footsteps approaches the cells. All of the slaves flinch and look up in fear as a dark figure stops in front of the cell. The figure is clearly male, and judging from his outfit a king. The only thing wrong with this image is that Adrien recognizes the silhouette from the old history books he was required to read. The man is of medium height and width. He is without a flashy crown, but the aura he exudes commands respect. His robes are a deep purple just to show his power.

A group of Knight's follow behind with the royal crest on the breast plate. The same crest that was carved into Alya's. "Open the cells." Is all the kings says before walking away, leaving one guard to open the cells while the rest keep watch. The three humans easily bypass them all, and slip into the next hallway where there are more cells filled with elves. A head slips out of one at the end and Alya slips all the way out, quickly catching sight of her companions.

"Guys do you know what the heck is going on. I can't find Marinette or Tikki anywhere." She says, and Plagg chimes in. "My guess is that their showing us the past, the true history of what happened." The group take a moment to acknowledge the information and move to follow the elves and few human slaves as their brought upstairs. They are lead through hall after hall, taking notice of the different furnishings and paintings. Upon reaching the throne room they once again see the king with what can only be generals and his royal advisors.

The king looks down at the elves and one of the advisors dressed in a dark purple robe boarder lining on black with bits of brighter purple underneath steps forward. "As you all know, we are in the middle of a war for our great nation. For this reason we are putting you in the forefront of the battle to utilize your magic, and create a turning point in this war."

A murmuring ripples out from the slaves and a series of loud booms from the kings scepter hitting the stone floor silences them quickly enough. "Silence! You were brought here for that purpose and that purpose alone. If you do not do you part, we have no qualms of ending you now. Some of the slaves look to one another while others try to make contact with others in holding hands or shuffling closer to one another. The sight is a sad one to behold, and Plagg all but tries to storm up to the throne and give the king a piece of his mind. Alya and Adrien hold him back, and Nino studies the situation.

The soldiers move to bring the elves back to the dungeons, and as the group moves to follow, and stick close to the four that brought them here. Nino stops they with a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Dudes wait, doesn't this seem wrong to you?" The other three look at the fourth in confusion, and Alya is the one to question his claim. "What do you mean Nino, What seems wrong to you that isn't the fact that they took elves with no battle experience and placing them on the battlefield?"

"Ok Alya let me ask you this. In you time serving the royal family have you ever heard an advisor announce a decision made by the king, or even speak you without the kings permission?" Alya opens her mouth to respond when she realizes his point. She can safely say that what just happened is unheard of. "OK I see your point, so what, wait and see where waiting takes us?"

"Yeah." and no sooner do they say that does the king approach the advisor that spoke out before. "I hope you know what you are doing HawkMoth. For if I find that you had betrayed us, it will be you that hangs."

The advisor, or HawkMoth merely chuckles. "I assure you sire, that once this is all over your kingdoms current problems will be no more." The group couldn't help but notice how the man said 'current problems' meaning he knew there would be more afterwards. The king nods not even noticing the slip up. "You may leave HawkMoth, and do not fail me." The advisor bows and the scene shifts to the battle field.

The group flinches as one of the grunts die right besides them. The frontline composed of peasants with no prior training. A sound from the back alerts the four of something major happening, and upon turning they see mythical beasts appearing out of nowhere. From a very familiar dragon, to a Wyvern. They can only watch as the creatures attack the masses from both sides.

The scene shifts again and their in the castle courtyard, three out of four dragons breeds are back to their original forms, on the ground exhausted. The fourth is a roaring piece of work, trying to get to the three elves that brought them here. The king approaches the advisor from before with a face blushed in anger. "You said nothing would go wrong! You said that we would win with little to no casualties! Yet we lost half of our army before the war has ended!"

As the king says this ropes are wound around the dragon and they are brought down to the ground. The three females try to get to him, only to be stopped by the guards as they kill the females in cold blood. The dragon in turn sees the females die and attacks the guards in quick succession. As soon as it happens a mist seems to surround and solidify around the dragon, holding him down with the females underneath. They turn to see the advisor holding his hands up with the mist billowing out. At seeing this Plagg figures it out before the scene shifts to the cave they just left. "He's an elf." he says while getting up from the ground. "He was an elf that betrayed his own kind."

Alya gets up next. "What?"

"That HawkMoth bastard was an elf who betrayed his own kind, and forced us to live in exile."

"So all this started, because some elf decided he hated his race and wanted to end it?" Nino inquires, and Plagg nods.

"Come on guys we can talk about this later, right now I want to have someone look over Marinette and Tikki." Adrien says as he picks up the pale and unconscious Marinette bridal style. The other three conscious members nod, Plagg picks up Tikki, and the five head back down the mountain.

 **A/N Sorry about the end there. I just got stuck on what I wanted. So there you have it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Finally free, or are they.**

 **Chapter 14**

Alya and Nino peer in through the doorway of the elder's house. Within the room they can see their two companions sitting by either females bedside. Tikki has easily gotten her color back, and was even conscious a few times, spending those few waking moments to catch up with her friend, and getting to know his companions. Marinette on the other hand was all but dead to the world. Her once sun kissed skin is now ivory white, making the smattering of freckles on either cheek all the more prominent. Dark shadows lie underneath her eyes and her skin is pulled tight to her bones. Her Ladybug dress was exchanged for a nightgown that is all to large on her emaciated frame. Adrien has refused to leave her side until she has awoken, and after a week has kept his word.

The leave their two companions to their guard and go to join the elderly men in the kitchen. The first one they see is an elf with dark green hair, and spring green eyes that goes by the name Wayzz. his outfit is derived from the eastern culture, with soft greens and cloak designed to mimic a turtle shell. The other gentleman is a human male how told them to call him Fu. His grey hair is thinning, and he has a small beard and mustache. The style he wears is the same as the other only in red. Both men wear black pants.

In the elf's hands is a tray with some food on it, his destination is the guest room where the worried Adrien sits. After Tikki woke up shortly after coming her, Plagg was all but chased out by her. Adrien on the other hand remained even with the threat from the red head. True to this statement, a few moments later when the elf returns with the tray, Plagg enters with him, along with an unsteady Tikki leaning against the dark elf. The two sit at the table, the meal in silence, until they hear singing. At first it is quiet and slow, gradually working into a crescendo. Tikki is the first to move, leaving the table and rushing to the room she just left on adrenaline alone, the other three following moments after.

Reaching the door they see Marinette sitting up in bed, the tone leaving her lips is of a faster tempo and upbeat tone, but once one listens to the lyrics, they can feel nothing heartache for the girl. The song itself is about what she has been forced to give up, and how someone was the inspiration of all this.

* * *

Adrien has kept a constant vigil over his friend, hoping for the chance to see those sky blue eyes open once again. When he finally gets the chance, it starts off good only to turn sour.

He is about to rest his eyes when for the first time since they got to the house, there is the sound of shifting fabric coming from the bed in front of him. Adrien looks just in time to see clouded sky eyes open. He is about to say something when Marinette sits up and opens her mouth, as soon as it is opened, an almost upbeat tone leaves flows past her lips, but the meaning is beyond saddening. Adrien barely has time to process what is going on before Tikki sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Marinette close.

"Sweetie, I need you to stop. You're no longer there, you can rest now." Tikki says while holding the former Diva in her arms much like a child. The song does stop, and Marinette peeks up at the elf, not truly knowing who she is. "What?" she asks in a weak raspy voice, much different than the one she just sang in.

"You no longer have to sing. The dragons dead, you're out of there." Tikki reassures. Marinette nods, and is nearly lulled back to sleep by the steady heartbeat of the elf until a thought suddenly occurs to her. Jolting up and all but pushing Tikki away. "I'm free?" Tikki nods

"Does that mean I can find my friend? I-I don't remember much, but I still have this." she rasps as she holds up the pendant. and upon holding it up she sees the name carved into the back from what seems to be forever ago. "Adrien, His name was Adrien." Marinette says with a look of sudden fondness, as though just remembering that small fact.

The three by the door enter and are now crowded around Adrien on the side of the bed. Marinette finally takes notice of the four, and tenses. Alya steps forwards and holds out a hand. "Hey, I'm Alya. Past guard of the royal family, and escort to the Diva." Marinette hears the word Diva and tries to remember a female with tan skin, beauty mark over her right brow, and curly brown hair with red tips.

The next one to step forward is Nino, repeating the same action as Alya. "I'm Nino, former tutor to the royal pain." Marinette nods and lightly shakes his hand. Than Plagg steps forward. "Plagg, dark elf and friend of the Kwami." Again she nods.

The last to introduce themselves is Adrien, and he only does it after some prompting from Alya. "I'm Adrien, Friend of the Diva Marinette." As he says that he holds out his own pendant. Marinette studies the trinket. The form is cut into a cat, and burned black. By the frayed string holding it around his neck she can tell that it is well loved. "It's lovely." she admits.

"Only because you made it." He says as he places it back around his neck. "I made that?" Marinette asks, and Adrien nods.

"I-I don't remember." she says sorrowfully. Adrien merely smiles sadly and places a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll remember in your own time." he says hopefully as she looks up at him.

Master Fu and Wayzz come in a few minutes after, giving Marinette some food, and checking her over.

Only finding her malnourished and lacking sunlight, they allow the group a chance to leave as long as they give the two former prisoners a chance to rest. The four companions readily agree and Adrien carries Marinette on his back while Tikki walks. The seasons are swiftly changing from summer to fall, the group is greeted by the changing of the leaves as well as a cool breeze. Marinette's eyes go wide at the sight of all the colors, but she just nestles further into Adrien's hold.

The group travels for some time before stopping to rest in a little grove tucked away in the trees. Light filters in through the trees, and the small creek nearby, as well as the bird calls overhead supplies a calming environment. Adrien looks back at Marinette over his shoulder, only to find that she fell asleep. With the help of Alya and Nino they set her down on the ground over a sleeping roll the Alya brought out ahead of time.

Once Marinette is settled on the roll, Adrian cavers her with his cloak. Moving towards the fire that Plagg and Tikki have started, and excited to reunite Marinette with her parents.

 **A/N Almost done with the story, than I can spend more time on my other stories.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Carry on my wayward child**

 **Chapter 15**

The ground Marinette is laying is nothing like the ungiving stone that makes up her cavern. There's a slight give and when her arm reaches the edge of the cloth it feels as though there are thick threads reaching up and tickling them. She opens her eyes, but must close them immediately when she is nearly blinded by the early morning light. She squints to allow her eyes to adjust, and is mesmerized by all of the colors hanging over head. Never before can she remember so many.

She sits up and is all but pulled back down by and arm wrapped around her waist. Looking to her left, she sees the blonde male that said his name was Adrien. His cloaked is draped over her frame and falls over his arm. She carefully removes the arm and stands on shaky legs. She takes one step off the blanket on the ground and immediately falls back at the feel of the grass beneath her feet.

She falls back on Adrien's arm and he gives a shout of alarm as he pulls his arm out from underneath her, and unsheathes his sword on the look out for his assailant. The other's hear the commotion and are quick to follow his example. They look around for the danger, when they hear a quiet giggle from the ground that shortly evolves into full-out laughter.

As one the four slowly turn around to see Marinette clutching her side as the laughs leave her breathless. He face red, and hair in tangles as she laughs herself silly. The four are confused by the laughs, but are soon getting caught up in it when they see; both the elves holding sticks, Alya holding Plagg's staff, Nino a book, and Adrien being the only one properly armed, and with his hair ruffled and crazy.

The group relaxes as they realize they are in no danger and go about their usual routine. Alya and Nino go scavenging for breakfast, Plagg sets about making a fire, and Adrien goes hunting. Leaving the two former imprisoned to themselves. Tikki takes a spot next to Marinette on the bed roll and giggles as Plagg's spell once again backfires. "Don't worry Plagg, you'll get the hang of it eventually." she calls out good naturedly.

"If I haven't gotten the hang of it in the last hundred years, I'm not going to anytime soon." He calls back as he sets the few smoldering pieces of kindling pack into the makeshift pit. Tikki smiles at the results and settles against Marinette, who does the same back.

A few moments pass before the fire is a good size, and the three humans return with nuts, berries, and small game. Alya and Adrien go about cleaning the rabbits and squirrels while Nino pokes sticks through the fish. The smell of what will be their first meal in awhile sets both Marinette's and Tikki's mouth watering.

When the meal is finally ready, and food is passed out evenly Adrien looks over at Marinette. "So what happened this morning Mari?"

"What?" She asks looking back at the blonde. Getting more and more familiar with him as time passes. "When you fell back on my arm, What scared you?"

"Oh that. I wasn't so much scared as I was surprised." Adrien leans in waiting for her to continue.

"I forgot what grass felt like, and I wasn't expecting it to tickle like that." All is silent in their little grove until Adrien laughs, and Marinette's face could rival the heat of the fire. "I'm sorry, but the same used to happen when we were kids, You would always take your shoes off when we went to play outside, and you would always giggle at how the grass tickled your feet. I'm glad that that hasn't changed about you."

The next few hours is spent just relaxing, and enjoying the serenity of nature. In that time, Marinette stands up and grabs Adrien's hand and pulls him to his feet. With a smile on her face she all but commands him with just four simple words. "Come dance with me."

The four still sitting laugh as the two simple spin around the area away from the fire. The laughs get harder as Marinette's ankle gets caught on a raised root and the two fall to the ground with Adrien on top, both of their faces turning bright red.

When Adrien gets enough sense to get off of his friend, Marinette is still stunned by what happened. It takes a good five minutes to get her to snap out of it. By that time, everything is packed away, and they're ready to move on. Adrien excited to reunite Marinette with her parents.

* * *

They stop by Mylene and Ivan's cabin to let them know they succeeded as well as alert the village down below. The two elves were happy that the nightmare is finally over, the humans were unsure and would not believe it at first.

When they get to the first village where they met Nino's informants Juleka shows the first few signs of true emotion and she embraces the former Kwami. Rose keeps her distance allowing her girlfriend to get reacquainted. Both are glad to meet the Diva that still draws breath. While in the village Alya hunts down Alix and Kim to see about getting her armor back. They still had the armor and switched the symbol on the chest plate with a five petal flower, the center the symbol representing balance.

Plagg shows Tikki the book shop where he found the story from their childhood. It is when Marinette is looking at all of the tomes that the guards arrive. The store keeper ducks behind his counter as the soldiers storm into the building and point their weapons at the four main adventurers, genuinely ignoring Marinette and Tikki. "You four are wanted by decree of the princess."

The four release a breath and Plagg and Adiren look toward Marinette and Tikki. "Do you two remember where Rose and Juleka are?" Adrien asks. After receiving a nod he goes on to say. "Can you just stay there than, we'll be back soon." The two girls leave and the rest of the group is escorted out by the guards and are lead to the nearby jail. The four are split up and two are placed in a cell.

Alya and Plagg in one and Nino with Adrien in the other. The latter of both pairs pace around the front of the cells, demanding to be let out when a guard approaches. The former of both pairs try to think of other ways to escape.

A few moments pass before a guard approaches their cells with a blank expression and keys in hand. To the groups amazement the guard unlocks the cells with no explanation and stands to the side, allowing them to pass. In the doorway stands Juleka, with a slightly amused expression. Plagg recognizing the look points a finger at the other elf. "I owe you nothing."

Not even fazed she simple lowers the finger and says "You owe Tikki." With that message delivered she leaves and the others follow. Outside they find Tikki and Marinette waiting for them. Marinette switched the clothes she borrowed from Old man Fu and Wayzz, and in their place is a pink skirt, barely reaching her ankles, and a plain with blouse. on her feet and simple brown boots.

Tikki meanwhile is in a red halter top with black neckline and bottom seam. Her bottoms and red shorts with points in the front and back connecting to black add-ons. Her dark silver boots reach to just below her knees, and her staff is strapped to her back.

Both girls have their hair down, Marinette in simple pigtails and Tikki with high braids, her black bangs simple brushed to the side.

In between the tow is rose wringing her hands nervously. "Are you guys ready to go? We have everything packed for you if you are." Adrien nods and grabs Marinette's hand, and drags her to the _Elven Rose_ where the packs are stored. The eight dodge the customers in the tavern and head to the backroom. Rose goes about distributing the packs among the group. Juleka meanwhile handles the tavern front in case the soldiers come looking, than she can easily influence them into looking elsewhere. Marinette is given the lightest out of the packs last, and than they sneak out the back door, just as the main ones open, soldiers storming in.

They race out of the village before the soldiers can track them down, and when they reach the outskirts of the dessert that will bring them home, all six collapse to the ground. The four heroes once again marveling at what they accomplished while the two former damsels laugh at the experience.

 **A/N Almost done, Can't wait for this to be done.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Face pants on desk, "Please let this be the last. If not this one, than the next one."**

Marinette takes of the boots that were lent to her and walks in the hot sand barefoot. The other five try to stop her, but after Tikki takes a moment to see the girls feet, she can tell that the girl can hardly feel a thing. The grass that surprised her, and tickled her, only did it because it touched her ankles. If the grass had been shorter the poor girl wouldn't have felt a thing.

The continue on their journey with Marinette walking right beside Adrien the entire way, asking questions that come to her. When the exit the desert, they enter the forest where the four first got to know each other. Seeing how they are making great time they push on wards, and head straight towards the castle.

They decide it best to just head towards the main gate, and request an audience with the royal family, upon being let in Marinette goes silent and her eyes shift to and fro, remembering the place she was imprisoned before being moved to the cavern.

Adrien places a hand round the small of her back and pulls her closer as they get closer to the throne room, escorted on all sides by the guards still in service to the crown, one such guard being Alya's own father who avoids looking at his eldest at all costs.

Within the throne room is King Andre and Princess Chloe sitting in their respective chairs. Felix and his father stand off to the side, the latter of the two with a stern yet disappointed look.

"OH Adrikins! you came back to me." Chloe exclaims, placing her clutched hands to her heart.

"I'm sorry princess, but I'm here to deliver a message." He pauses for his own amusement. "The dragon is dead, there is no longer a need for the Diva's or Kwami's"

Gasps resound through out the large chamber, and all eyes are on them. Chloe is the first to speak up. "You did this all so that I wouldn't have to go and waste my lovely personality and appearance to it. Tha-"

"You're wrong, I did it for Marinette and no one else." Adrien cuts in and states the truth. The three who took this journey with him try to hold back laughter at the blonds bluntness, and the two rescued damsels look appalled. The other in the throne room look shocked and glance at the boy with worry. Chloe all but glares at the boy who she had plans to marry, and abruptly stands from her smaller throne and points a finger at him while looking down at the small group.

"How dare you speak that way to me. Daddy, have those criminals thrown in the dungeon an-" Once again Adrien cuts in. "You will do no such thing. We are the heroes that have just saved the kingdom from the hold of a thousand year old creature. What would the people think if the found out the royal family threw their heroes in the dungeons? I think it's safe to say that they would not be happy."

The chamber is tossed into silence, that just the shift of Chloe's dress can be heard as she takes an involuntary step back.

Adrien bows "Now, I must leave to escort Marinette back to her family, I'm sure they would be over-joyed by their daughter being brought home." and when he gets up he shifted his gaze to his father and twin. Both dressed for a visit for the palace, and the glare his father sends his way only makes what Adrien is about to announce all the better. "Father I'll be returning home shortly to pick up some of my belongings, but after that you will no longer have a say in my life." He promised and after one last bow grabs Marinette's wrist and begins to lead her out of the palace.

Marinette looks back and heaves a sigh of releif at their companions following and not the guards. They reach the courtyard before she eats those words, and a guard grabs Alya's wrist, eliciting a shocked shriek from her.

All turn to her attacker and see Alya's father holding her wrist in a vice like grip. "Sweetie wait, you don't have to leave. we can work together to regain your reputation, and your siblings missed you in the time that you were gone."

Alya wrenches her wrist free, and stares at her father long and hard. "Sorry dad, but I need to find my own place in this word. If it's away from the palace, than so be it." Her father looks down dejectedly "Very well, but know that you'll always have a home to return to. Alya nods and hugs her father for what could be the last time. "Give that to mom and the others for me, OK?" After receiving a nod, the six continue one. The long awaited mission about to come to an end.

 **A/N So yeah next chapter is the last**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **On to the rest**

Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain have held on to their faith that Adrien would return with their little girl, but as the days dragged on, and began to shift into months, they have begun to fear the worse. It's by the third month, when Sabine if sweeping up the front walk when she sees six silhouettes in the distance. At first she thinks that they are little more than the average traveler that will pass through from time to time, but as they approach she sees the male taking the lead begin to look all the more like older form of the daughters playmate. It's when they reach the first few houses that she finally realizes that it is Adrien, and the girl with the dark raven hair and pale skin who holds the boys hand so dearly can only be their little girl.

She drops the broom and in a voice chocked in tears she calls for her husband. Tom runs from the kitchen and studies his wife's form, the way her hands are clutched closely together and to her chest, the broom all but forgotten at her feet, and the flow of tears streaking her face. He look in the direction his wife is, and sees, Adrien approaching with a bigger group than either would have thought he would return with.

Two are obviously elves. The female dressed in a scheme reminiscent of a ladybug with red and a few dots of black. Her hair is pulled up into two high tails tied off into braids, and a large scepter is tied to her back. The male on the other hand is dressed completely in black with only a dark green scarf for added color, his ebony locks stick up in all directions with two clumps appearing like ears. The two are caught in their own conversation with fond looks gracing either of their faces.

The next two are on either side of the front two, and are talking animatedly with the one the stand next two, who Tom can just make are holding hands. As Tom studies the group his expression begins to mirror his wife's, and both parents exit the fenced in yard, and stand patiently.

Marinette, listens to the adventure of her four rescuers, once in a while catching a part of the conversation going on behind her. She glaces forwards, and spies two figures on the path ahead.

The taller of the two is a giant of a man, with an arm draped over the shoulders of the much smaller woman. Both look in the groups direction, and in a flash memories come, and without thinking she releases Adrien's hand, and dashes towards her parents, who in turn hold their arms out to the one they lost.

Those left behind in Marinette's mad dash for her parents all stand back allowing the small family to have their moment. Tom looks up from the family hug and gestures to the group, who hesitant briefly before making their way over. As soon as they are within distance, Tom grabs Adrien's wrist and drags him down into the hug, Adrien in turn grabs Nino's, who grabs Alya's, followed by Tikki, and finally Plagg. Like most things involving the dark elf, his bad luck strikes, and everyone topples over, causing a moment of stunned silence before all burst out laughing.

After a good few minutes, they untangle from themselves, and the Dupain-Cheng's invite everyone in. Once everyone is seated at the table, and have been served by Sabine, they begin their tale.

Starting from when Adrien first left the area on his way to the castle, the strange meeting they had followed by camping, traversing the desert, and meeting some informants of Nino's, the trek up the mountain and entering the cave. Each take turns supplying their own perspective, and make fun of choices the others have made. Marinette hides her face in her hands at the part with Adrien leaving the group and trying to finish the quest alone.

"Why would you do that?" Marinette inquires from her hands. Adrien gives her a pointed look full of adoration, grabs one of her hands, and kneels down in front of her. "I did it because you were worth it. I only met Alya, Nino, and Plagg by accident, and admit to enjoying their company, but if I had to go through this whole journey by myself, I would gladly do that. It is for that reason that I would like to spend my next great adventure with you."

Jaws drop, and Marinette turns several shades of pink and red, when Alya crows out "FINALLY! Nino pay up."

Nino begrudgingly hands over 15 bronze coins, which Alya quickly pockets. Marinette stares at Adrien in disbelief. "What?" She inquires in a small voice.

"Marinette, when you disappeared all those years ago, I couldn't help but think of you in every moment. For that very reason I now ask if you would do me the honor of spending the rest of our lives together. So I ask, Will you marry me, and make this stray the happiest man on Earth?"

Marinette is struck silent and can only manage to nod, and the tears flow unwarranted. The others in the room cheer for the good news, but the newly engaged couple barely register it as they pull one another close for a kiss, one that would be Marinette's first, and would overwrite all those given to him by the princess.

 **A/N Yes, last chapter is next, than I can finally put this one behind me, until I begin to work on revising.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Last chapter. So for those who have read my multi chaptered fic filled with one shots, I would like to hear would you would like to read for those. It can be anything from a tumplr or dialogue prompt, a YouTube video or song, or a part from a movie that you like.**

 **Epilogue**

 _The blue glow of the cavern was a strange sight after what seemed like a crazy dream. The crystals all around her glowed in the familiar luminescent light. She stands alone, with nothing to let her know otherwise. The long familiar growls of the dragon, the dripping of the water, not even the muffled footsteps outside the large doors, which for some reason she can see are wide open, all but beckoning her to move towards the warm glow she was only able to see from the ceiling._

 _She studies opening and sees four figures in varying heights, they appear to be saying something, but whatever it is, is lost as he attention is diverted to the flickering lights behind her. In the furthest reaches of the cavern the blue glow begins to diminish as the crystals shatter, and go out one by one. She turns back to the doors and sees the figures beckoning to her._

 _She seems to be going in slow motion as the shattering crystals begin to catch up to her, and the figures beckon harder. As she begins to make leeway, muffled shouts can be heard._

 _"~~~~, Come on."_

 _"~~~, wake up._

 _"~~~?"_

 _As she gets closer, she reaches out to them, and just manages to touch the tallest's hand just as the last of the light is no more._

* * *

Marinette opens her eyes to feel unbearably warm. The arms of her husband wrapped lovingly around her. from the head of raven locks in front of her, her oldest Emma, decided to crawl into bed with them. There's a weight down at her feet, and after some shifting she sees the twins sleeping on her and Adrien's legs. She remembers her wedding well, how Adrien's father, and twin attended and Gabriel apologized for what he did, as well as explain what happened to his mother. Once they returned to their home when the reception was over.

Marinette comforted him through the fact that his mother gave herself up for her, and became a Diva in her place. Following that bit of news, the two returned to the palace, only to visit Alya and Nino along with Tikki and Plagg, who were acting as diplomats between the Elves and Humans. The second part was to find anything Adrien's mother might have had made in her short time there.

What he got was a few books, a vase of her favorite flowers after they have dried out, and a portrait done of her. His mother is painted resting in the gazebo out in the garden, lilies framing the bottom edge. Her dress is a light blue with a train that is reminiscent of a peacock's tail feathers. Green fingerless gloves reach up to her elbows.

Adrien placed all of them in his mothers sewing room back at his families mansion.

Marinette noticed the change in Adrien's disposition, he seemed lethargic and upset, so as a way to cheer him up she planted a garden with flowers matching the ones in Mrs. Agreste's vase. That did very little in lifting his mood, but when she announced the presence of his first child his mood drastically change.

He started going out more, worried about how the house would look when they arrived in the world, and always wondering what he could do for her. When Emma arrived, Adrien was at a lose, here was his first child and she was just so small he was afraid he was going to break her. Her hair was like her mothers, Black with a blue tint when te sun hit it a certain way, but the eyes were entirely his, a spring green glimpsed through squinted lids.

It was around the time that Emma was five that her brothers arrived. The older one Louis had his fathers blonde hair, but it was Hugo's that was an untamable brown mane. Louis had his mothers eyes. Adrien cried when he saw his mother's eyes reflected in the youngest.

It's been three years since than, with frequent visits from friends and acquaintances.

But in this moment, surrounded by the arms of her husband who has now pulled Emma close, and the twins curling up tighter around their feet. Marinette can't help but to forget all else but embracing the comfort they bring, and going back to sleep, all but forgetting the dream, as the soft breaths of loved ones lulls her into sweet oblivion.

 **A/N So yeah done with this story, until otherwise.**

 **Miraculous and Vocaloid do not belong to me**


End file.
